never in a million years
by themockingjayxx
Summary: draco has to be a witness at lucius's trial, and he needs help. can hermione granger be the one to help him? hermione loves ron, but ron is going out with lavender, can draco malfoy help hermione granger? they solve each other's problems and live happily till a certain malfoy escapes jail... hermione's POV, please review! - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC... ENJOY ... AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO BE J.K ROWLING , I'M NOT ;(**

Argh! That stupid, fluffy, lovesick Lavender is officially going out with Ron. After everything we've been through he can't even tell that I'm in love with him. Everything was going amazing. We defeated Voldemort, Hogwarts was safe again and I was crowned head girl. Although Malfoy is head boy, things were going great! I finally thought he was going to ask me out and he asked out lavender.

That's it; I can't just lay around feeling sorry for myself. I get up, brush my teeth and wash my face. What should I wear? (If you haven't figured out, all of last year's 7th year students got invited to redo the year due to the events that took place. All 8th years don't have to wear uniform. Before school started I dragged Ginny and went shopping for clothes)

Alright, I'll wear denim shorts, pink floral pink tank top and a pair of brown ankle boots. I brush my hair, add a touch of makeup and collect my books. First lesson is potions. I usually sit with Ron but I guess Lavender would kick me out my sit and Ron won't object. I'll just get Harry to sit next to me.

As I turn into my potions class I see Harry already sitting with Neville. I scan the room for an empty seat, and find the only seat left is next to Malfoy! I grit my teeth and take my seat, "why so close, Granger?"

"Don't get too flattered Malfoy, there's no other seat so I have to sit here." I turn my face away and I catch Harry's glance. He shoots a sorry expression and I smile back to let him know that it doesn't matter. On the other hand Ron hasn't even registered that I entered that room. He's too held up, playing with lavender's hair and laughing at some comment she must have made. I have a sudden urge to punch her! I clench my fist tight. After a minute or so I look down to see my knuckles have turned white from all the pressure.

"Someone's jealous," I hear Malfoy, but before I could say anything back Professor Slughorn enters the room.

"Silence, everyone turn to page 105, we're going to make a potion that can knock someone out for 12 hours straight and test it on some rats, oh and Harry, nice to see you again." For the rest of the lesson I stay quiet. I wonder if it's that obvious that I like Ron. The only person who knew was Harry. I hadn't managed to tell Ginny yet. Just before leaving Malfoy whispers, "Oh and don't worry, I won't tell anyone your little secret." And with a smirk he's off. The rest of the morning goes quickly. Ron sits with lavender for lunch, Harry was sitting with Ginny but I didn't want to disturb, even though they wouldn't mind, so I'm left to talk to no one.

I wonder how long before the whole school knows that I like Ron? I mean Malfoy doesn't seem the type to be able to keep a secret. I turn around as someone taps my shoulder, "can I have your autograph?" the pleading face of a 2nd year asks. Isn't this like the 16th time she's asked me? But willingly I sign a piece of paper. "Thank you so much," she squeals as her walks away.

After DADA and history of magic I go to the field to watch quidditch practise. But to my misfortune I catch Ron and Lavender in a full swing make out session! Harry looks at me and follows my eyes to see what I was looking at, and because he is awesome and a total saviour he calls Ron over so that they can begin. Reluctantly Ron pulls away and joins Harry. I mouth thank you to Harry and take a seat next to Ginny.

"So who are you going to the dance with?" I sighed, I did plan of asking Ron but that doesn't seem like an option anymore.

"Don't have a date yet... but I bet your going with Harry," I say while giving her a playful nudge, and she blushes like crazy. The dance is this Friday and I don't have a date. Harry and Ginny are going together, Ron and lavender (sigh) and Neville and Luna are going together. Everyone has a date but me.

"Hermione are you okay?" I turn to see Ginny's face full of concern. Should I tell her?

"Ok here's the problem, just don't tell anyone," she nods her head.

"I like Ron." And her eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh! I have to tell Ron!"

"No Ginny, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Please just wait till I'm ready. Okay?"

"Fine," how can I tell her that I'm scared he'll just laugh at me? I'll be the laughing stock of Hogwarts!

After quidditch practise, I walk over to the head's dorm me and Malfoy share. We have our own room and an en suite, but we share a common room. As usual William is on his horse.

"Hello Hermione, password?"

"Hi William, phoenix tails." And the portrait swung open. I take a seat in the red armchair in front of the fire place. I accio my quill, parchment and books, and start on my four foot essay for history of magic. It must have been about half an hour later when the portrait swung open again and Malfoy stepped through. Is it just me or does Malfoy look sad! I never knew Malfoy had feelings.

"What's the happened to you?"

"Leave me alone Granger," and with that he went to his room and slammed the door shut. Not dwelling on it much, I went back to my homework. After about another half an hour, I put my stuff away and headed down to the great hall for dinner. I take a seat between Ginny and Neville, and help myself to a few pies.

"Hey Hermione, haven't seen you in a while." I turn to face a grinning Neville.

"I know. How have you been lately?" I take a bite of the pie. It tastes just like one of my mum's pies. I miss them so much! After taking away their memory of me I haven't visited them to check if their ok.

"I'm been great!" and for the rest of the evening I chat happily with Neville and Ginny. After dinner I make my way to my room, and flop down on my bed. There's a knock at the door, but it could only be one person.

"Come in," and in came Malfoy.

"Um, hi Granger."

"What do you want?" it came out a little harsher then I wanted it too. He takes a few steps forward only leaving a metre or so of a gap between us.

"I need to talk to you. I need your help." What!

"Bloody hell, you're looking to me as if I asked you to kill someone!"

"Yeah well, never in a million years did I think you would ever ask me for help." I look straight into his eyes, wondering what he would ask for.

"Never in a million years did I think I would be in this situation." He takes a seat on my bed, his face wearing that same sad expression as the one before dinner.

"You know how I didn't go to Azkaban because they realised that I was made to be a death eater. But because I was a death eater, I know who else was, and what they did. So they are asked to testify against them. I said I would, but... they want to me testify against my father." I look at him again. His eyes aren't as cold as I thought they were. His hair a little ruffled and falls to just above his eyes. His face is perfectly proportioned, and I hate to admit but I just realised how good looking he is.

"I don't know what to do," and the way he said it makes you realise he's in pain. I have a sudden urge to lift my hand and stroke his cheek. Argh! But I settle for less and take his hand and hold in mine. To my surprise he doesn't pull away, instead looks down at them.

"It's not that I don't want to testify, he deserves to go to Azkaban, but what if he escapes? What he finds me!?" I just realised I haven't said anything back.

"I can't promise to solve all your problems; I can only promise that I'll never let you face them alone. But I need you to do the right thing." That surprised him, but it surprised me more! Did I just promise Malfoy to help him through all his problems! But for some reason it felt right. I squeeze his hand and give him a reassuring look.

"Thanks Hermione," he gets up and walks to the door.

"Good night Draco."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF I CAN IMPROVE? **

**- THE MOCKINGJAYXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n enjoy!**

I told Ginny everything about Draco, I told harry too. They both understood that he's changed. I couldn't tell Ron, he'd been acting a little cold towards me lately. It hurts. He completely ignores me as if I don't exist, and if I try to talk to him, he just stares at me as if I'm a criminal then walks away. It hurts alot. I think he found out that I like him, but how? Ginny said she didn't tell him, and I believe her. But then again in Hogwarts, once news is out, it spread like a wild fire. Wait a minute! One more person knew that I liked Ron... Draco!

It had to be him! How could I trust him?! He's a Malfoy after all, an ex-death eater and the boy who made my life hell for 6 whole years. I plan to confront him; I take my usual seat on the red armchair. It's nearly curfew, so he'll have to come back soon. After what felt like hours the portrait swings open and in step Malfoy.

"Hello, Hermione," he really doesn't genuinely smile often, but that wasn't enough to distract me.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he expression changed to being confused.

"Why would you?"

"What did I do?"

"Don't act all innocent with me!" my rage wasn't staying pressed down for any longer.

"I don't know what you're on about, please tell me Hermione," that's it I burst!

"Don't call me Hermione! And don't act as if you're innocent! I know you told Ron that I liked him! How could you, I thought we were going to be friends! I actually thought you've changed!"

"But I didn't, I swear. Please believe me herm-"

"I said don't call me Hermione! Look Malfoy-" he flinched when I call him by his second name, thought after 6 years he should be used to it,"- I've had even of your games! First you torment me, then befriend me and then betray me! I should have known that you can't change, you're a Malfoy after all!" He looked hurt, but I could have cared less.

"I didn't tell Ron anything," it was barely a whisper, but it loud enough for me to hear it. We must have stood there for a minute or so just staring at each other. My eyes filled with anger and hatred and his eyes filled with hurt and confusedness. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer so I turn and run to my room.

I lay on my bed thinking how things went from being perfect to being absolute hell. I don't know how long it took about eventually I must have fallen asleep. The next morning I woke up felling numb, and I did every morning after. I didn't talk to Malfoy anymore; I didn't even so much as look at him. Ron was the same so I spent most of my time with Ginny and Harry, occasionally I would talk to Neville, Luna, Seamus or Dean but that was occasionally. But now Ron would find any excuse to get Harry or Ginny to stop talking to me. He would interpret and take Harry or Ginny away and they don't seem to realise this, and now I feel lonely.

It's a Wednesday evening, with about 2 hours till curfew. So I decided to go the Gryffindor common room. As I swing open the portrait I see the common room is empty apart from Ron. I walk in and stand in a position where he could see me.

"Do you know where Harry or Ginny is?" and in reply I get a glare that defines 'if looks could kill'. That's it, I can't take it no more, I need to know what exactly I did wrong.

"Ok that's it. What exactly have I done wrong? I'm sorry if it's a crime to like someone, but I thought you would have been flattered rather than cold towards me."

"What? No! I didn't know you liked me! I talking about the fact that you're trying to take Harry and Ginny away from me! They are always at your defence and when I ask why they go all silent. I'm not going to let you do that!"

"I wasn't trying to take them away! And haven't you realised that I could be feeling lonely! Without Harry and Ginny I've got no one else to talk to seeing as you decided to ignore me as soon as you started going out with lavender!"

"Don't you bring lavender into this! Just because you're jealous, you think you're better than everyone else, and that everyone loves you! Well I don't, and that's why I asked out lavender, you stupid, good for nothing, know it all!" I couldn't help it, I just burst out in tears and ran out the room. I ran to the head's dorm, and William seeing my tears didn't bother asking the password. I walked in and crash into my arm chair. I let tear after tear fall down my cheek, I didn't bother wiping them. I needed to let everything out.

I must have fell asleep because when I wake up, I'm in my arm chair but with a pillow under my head and a blanket wrapped around me. I look up and see Malfoy sitting on his chair reading a book. He lifts his eyes and sees me awake.

"I'm sorry Draco." That's all I can manage, but I think that's enough because he gives me one of his precious, genuine smiles.

"Care to explain everything?" I guess I owe him that much so I go into a recount of how Ron had been acting cold towards, how I thought Draco told Ron that I liked him, that in fact Ron thought I was taking harry and Ginny away from him and how he absolutely hates me.

"Well then hate him back," he says with one of his famous smirks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean have fun! Say something mean to him, be bad to him." I consider what he means, I guess it could try. It might even help me get over him?

"You know what, I've always wondered what it would be like to be evil and cunning."

"It's fun, trust me!" at that we both started laughing, we both know Hermione granger isn't evil or cunning, but I think she might just have a go.

"Ok, I' going to bed now, night Draco." I turn to see a wide grin on his face, I'm guessing it's because I called him Draco again.

"Night, Hermione."

The next morning I wake up feeling better the never. I get ready and walk down the stairs ready to go to herbology, when I see Draco standing doing absolutely nothing.

"Hey Hermione, I thought we could walk to herbology together?" I nod, and give a grin wider than ever before. At least I've got one friend. When we reach herbology everyone just stares at us, I guess no one ever thought what Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy could walk with a meter of each without arguing. Harry smiles and walks over to greet us.

"Hi guys," that's two friends.

"Hi Harry."

"Ron told me what happened between you and him yesterday. I'm sorry he's like that, and if it makes you feel better, I don't think you're a stupid, good for nothing, know it all." Aw, how I love Harry.

" Thanks Harry." And then professor sprout walks in and lesson starts, we had to work in fours so me, harry, Draco and Neville worked together. By the end of it Harry and Neville liked Draco, which gives me 3 friends.

The rest of the day went quick and before I knew it I was in my usual spot in my dorm writing a 4 foot essay for herbology. Draco also sat there with me doing his, though it was his first time doing his homework on the day it was set. I think it best to just finish it.

"Hermione, who are you going to the dance with tomorrow?" oh my gosh! I completely forgot about the dance tomorrow!

"Umm, no one. Who are you going with?"

"Haven't asked anyone." After a minute of silence Draco is the next one to speak.

"Umm, Hermione, do you want to go together... as friends." I don't think I can just tag onto Harry and Ginny all tonight.

"Yeah, why not." I turn smile at a grinning Draco Malfoy and then turn back to my essay.

**what do you think? please review!**

**-themockingjayxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n enjoy... i couldn't manage to put a link here for hermione's dress so i'll put one on my profile, so if oyu wanna see what i chose for hermione then be sure to check it out!**

It's Friday, the day of the dance. Some people have gone to hogsmeade to get dresses, shoes, jewellery etc. Me, Ginny and Luna how ever got our dresses and shoes the week the dance was announced. So here I am in my room with Ginny and Luna, just talking and relaxing. They're going to get ready in my room, and we're all going to meet our dates near the entrance of the great hall.

"I think we should start getting ready."

"Ginny it's only 3 o'clock, the dance starts at 8," I turn and see Ginny, who is literally jumping up and down.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so excited!" I laugh and turn to face Luna who is lost somewhere in her thoughts. Time ticks on and slowly the hands on the clock move to 6, one by one we go for a shower and come out all ready to get our hair and makeup done by each. First it's Luna's turn. Ginny does her makeup while I plait her hair into a French braid leaving a few small strands that I could curl, and then give her a mirror so she can see our little creation. Next its Ginny's go. I curl her hair while Luna does her makeup, (I really can't do makeup, it's just one of those things books can't teach you) and when Ginny sees her reflection she squeals and starts jumping up and down again. Finally it's my go. I sit down and let Ginny paint my face while Luna does me hair. About 15 minutes later they let me get up and go see myself in a mirror. My hair done into a French twist and my face looks like it's barely got makeup on. The girl in the mirror looked naturally radiant and beautiful. That what happens when Ginny Weasley does your makeup. I turn around and give a thumbs up. We all get into our dresses.

Buying our dresses took forever. We looked in 3 shops and found nothing that looked any good. But luckily the fourth one have dresses for all three of us. Ginny bought a light blue halter neck that was knee length while Luna got a long strapless dress that was a beautiful lilac. It was 7:50, and we decided that we would leave at 8, so we sat down for the last few minutes talking and admiring our work. At 8 we got up and made our way to the great hall. Harry and Neville we're already there, waiting their dates. They offered to wait till Draco came but I said it was fine. A couple of minutes went and I saw the last people I wanted to see, Ron and lavender. What was Draco's advice again? Oh yeah, have fun!

"Hi Ron, oh and have you never told your girlfriend that she looks just like a pig in that dress." Lavender looks at me and snorts, "Is that the best you got?"

"Leave it Lav, she's just jealous because she hasn't got anyone to go to the dance with," he laughs, but I'm not going to give him that satisfaction.

"Actually I do have someone to go with."

"Who?"

"Me," I turn around to see a very dashing Draco Malfoy. He's in a white shirt, black vest, purple tie, black trousers and shiny black shoes. He's hair in same ruffled state. I walk up to him, give him a smile and walk towards the great hall. Just before entering I look back to see a very shocked Ron.

"Thanks so much, I don't think I could have lasted another minute talking to them."

"That's ok, but I really need to teach you how to insult someone." I turn and catch another one of his precious smiles. We go in to find the great hall absolutely wonderful. The hall was lit up by floating lanterns, there were some tables around the edge but most of it was just open space. There were lengths of thin material pinned up across the ceiling. We start to make our way towards Harry, Ginny Seamus and Paravti. But we end up meeting other people, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. We talk for a bit, and I figure that they aren't that bad. They have changed too, so all four of us head over to everyone else. The rest of the night we danced, talked and just had fun really. Amongst everything I couldn't help notice how Harry looks at Ginny, like she's absolutely perfect. I couldn't help but want someone to look at me in that way, and surprisingly I don't want it to be Ron. I realised, maybe I don't want Ron in that way anymore. At 12 the teachers started sending everyone to bed. Me and Draco walk over to our dorm. We climb the stairs and just stand there talking for a bit.

The lights weren't on by the moonlight through the window reflects off his hair and eyes. He looks beautiful. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice him move closer to me, it's only when he wraps his arm around my waist and lowers his lips onto mine that I realise, I've fallen for Draco Malfoy. He leans away and chuckles, I guess because I sort of blushed and looked a little flustered. I look up and smile, he smiles back. I don't know how long we just stood there looking at each other.

"Night Hermione," he takes his arm from around my waist, kisses me on my forehead and heads of towards his room. Just before he opened his door, he turns back to me...

"Do you want to go to hogsmeade tomorrow with me?" I smile and whisper a yes. He goes into his room leaving me wondering how I just manage to bag a date with Draco Malfoy.

**what do you think? review, follow, favourite? please!**

**- themockingjayxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi! enjoy!**

Yesterday was amazing! I'm lying in bed, replaying all of yesterday's events one by one in my head. Getting ready...attempting to insult Lavender...seeing Draco... dancing, laughing and talking... the kiss! Today we're going to hogsmeade! I can't wait! Can't wait to see him, he's beautiful silvery blue eyes, his ruffled hair and his smile!

I get ready, and make my way downstairs to the great hall. And to my surprise I find Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to Neville. I take a seat next to Draco.

"Morning," he smiles, I think I'm going to melt. It's funny because I never felt like this with Ron. I smile back at stare into his eyes, again with the melting feeling.

"Hi Hermione," I reluctantly take my eyes of Draco.

"Hi Neville, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing much, might go to hogsmeade, might not." We have our breakfast while talking. But I was more focused on the fact that Draco had my hand in his, and was rubbing circles on my palm and didn't even let go when he was eating. We get up to leave and Neville asks he can have a word with me.

"Hermione, do you trust him?" he didn't have to say his name for me to know who he was talking about.

"He's changed and I trust him Neville," I prepared for a lecture but it never came.

"That's ok then, if you trust him then I do." And with a smile Neville was off. I should have known Neville would understand. I walk over to Draco who was running his hands through his hair. Melting! He smiles, takes my hand (which earns a few stares from other people) and we walk in silence till me got to hogsmeade. But I liked the silence. Just being able to enjoy walking hand in hand with someone and not have to say a single word.

We spent some time in honeydukes, zonko's and decided to go get a butterbeer in the three broomsticks. We walked in and took at seat. And about a minute later Harry and Ginny came and sat with us.

Ginny looks at me, then at harry and says what I was dreading, "alright, me and Hermione will go get the butterbeers," oh no, I knew what was coming as soon as we were away from Draco and Harry...

"How did it happen? Was it last night? What did he say?-"

"Whoa, calm down." I gave a recount of what happened yesterday, while we ordered the butterbeers. Ginny who just noticed Paravti had to go and tell her something and left me to slowly walk over to our table with four butterbeers. Just as I got close enough for me to listen to Draco and Harry's conversation, I realised they were talking about me.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" Nothing was hidden from Harry of course.

"Yeah I do, does this mean I have your permission to date her?" Harry just laughed.

"Hermione's old enough to make her own decisions. But if you hurt her, I will have to break every bone in your body. And I think that comes from most of the boys in Gryffindor." Draco just smiled and nodded. He is so sweet! He just asked my friend for permission to date me. I couldn't hold onto the butterbeers for much longer so I carried on walking. And as I suspected, they stopped talking as soon as they saw me.

"Cheers Hermione, where's Ginny?"

"Just gone to talk to Paravti." When Ginny got back we talked and drank our butterbeers, and again he rubbed circles into my palm. I zoned out for about 10 minutes when they talked about upcoming quidditch matches. After finishing our butterbeers, Harry and Ginny left. But Draco said he wanted to stay and talk for a bit longer. We talked about everything. And it was while talking that I noticed a few things about him. He runs his hands through his hair when he thinks; he fidgets a lot with his hands (which meant more circles on my palm) and licks his lips often. I look up at him and see him wearing a familiar expression. It's the one Harry wears when he looks at Ginny, the one where he looks at Ginny as if she's perfect. I guess I did find someone to look at me in that way. The thought makes me blush and I look down at mine and Draco's hands.

We make our way to Hogwarts just as dinner is served. He goes over to join his friends and I go seat at the Gryffindor table, in between Ginny and Seamus. I'm guessing that everyone in hogswarts know about me and Draco, seeing as people keep looking at me and then at Draco while talking in real hushed voices.

After dinner we go to our dorms, sit down by the fire. We talked till well past midnight. He asks me if I want to come and watch Slytherin quidditch practise. In the end I had to get up and say night, but before I could escape he pulled me in for a quick kiss. Blushing all the way, I make it to my room and go to bed.

The next morning I wake up feeling amazing! It's nearly 9 so I quickly get dress and run down to the pitch. But when I get there they say that Draco hasn't even come yet. After about 10 minutes I volunteer to go and check where he is. I walk around the castle for a bit, but I couldn't find him. So I make my way back to our dorms. I knock on his door but there's no reply. I open the door. He's sitting on his bed staring down. It's the first time I've been in his room. It's the same as mine but his is decorated with green. There's a guitar on the other side of the room! He plays guitar!

I look at him about to ask why he never told me, but I stop. He hasn't even looked up yet. I notice he's staring at a piece of paper on his bed. I walk over, take a seat on his bed and lift up the paper.

I scan over all the writing... it a letter from the ministry. Lucius's trail is this Thursday.

**what do you think? review, follow and favourite... oh and i'm really sad guys! so many of you have viewed my story but i've hardly had any reviews... so the more you guys reviews, the quicker i'll update ;)so remember reviews equals chapters!**

**-themockingjayxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n please review! enjoy**

That day went slow. After reading the letter, I went to the pitch and told the Slytherin team that Draco couldn't come. I told Blaise that he should go see Draco. Girlfriends are one thing, but best friends are another and I'm sure Draco needs a friend right now. At lunch I sat with Neville and Seamus.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks Neville."

"You just seem a little off, you've been trying to stab air with your fork for about 5 minutes now," could I tell Neville? I could if it was my secret to tell.

"I feel fine," I smile weakly and get back to my food. I don't say another word for the rest of lunch. After lunch I go to the library, I needed some time to myself. I sit down in my usual spot, and open a book. I don't know what book it is about, I wasn't actually read. I could only re-read the words on the letter. Poor Draco, I can't imagine how he feels. I should go find him. I leave the library and walk to our dorms. He's sitting there on his armchair staring into the fire. I take a seat next to him, prop my head against his shoulder, and we both sit in silence. No one knows what to say.

That night we didn't go down to eat. We just sit there silently holding hands and staring into the air. I don't know how long we sat there, but we didn't want to move either. In the end I break the silence.

"Draco, do you want me to come with you?"

"What do you mean," he turns his head to face me.

"I mean, to the trail." He thinks about it for a minute.

"That would be really nice. It would be nice to have someone there with me." I smile and he smiles back.

"We should go ask McGonagall tomorrow," he nods his head and goes back to staring at the fire. That night I couldn't sleep, and I just know Draco couldn't either.

In the morning I had DADA and history of magic. At lunch me and Draco make our way to the headmaster's office.

"Are you sure you want to come?" he asks but I can't let him face this alone, not after I promised him that I would never leave him when he needs me.

"I'm sure," I smile and take his hand. He starts rubbing circles into my palm; we walk over to McGonagall's office. We knock on the door and enter.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger," I look at Draco and he nods to me. I guess that means I have to ask, here goes nothing...

"Professor, we would like to ask for permission, for me to go with Draco to his father's trail," she looks at me then at Draco. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"So Miss Granger knows everything does she," Draco nods but doesn't say a word.

"Miss granger, if I may talk to you privately." I let go off Draco's hand. My hand goes all cold again. I really want to grab his hand again, and never let it go, never in a million years. I slowly walk over to the other side of the office where McGonagall was standing.

"Yes professor."

"Why do you want to accompany Mr Malfoy," she obviously didn't notice us holding hands.

"He's going through a tough time, and I thought he want someone with him," and I made a promise, but I couldn't tell that to McGonagall. She nods and her face shows some understanding.

"Ok," she walks over to Draco, and I follow.

"On Thursday, a member of the order will escort you two to the ministry and back. You should be heading back now, lessons are about to start." We say thank you and bye and leave the room. A huge sigh of relieve came out of me, and Draco just chuckles. The rest of the day goes at a fairly ordinary pace. That night we sat in the common room and finished all our homework.

Tuesday and Wednesday went quite fast. Harry, Ginny and Neville knew about the trial. It turns out Draco has come quite close to my friends, and was comfortable telling them about the trial. On Thursday morning we both get up really early. The trail is at 11, so we have to go to McGonagall's office at 10. After breakfast we both sit in our common room till 10. When we go to McGonagall's office we find Tonks there.

"Hey, Tonks," I haven't seen her in ages.

"Oh, Hi Hermione, Draco." She smiles, and goes back to talk to McGonagall.

"Alright guys, we're going to go by floo powder. Hermione you go first," I take a handful of powder and step into the fire place.

"The ministry of magic," I chuck the powder and the next you know, I'm at the ministry. After a minute Draco appears and then Tonks. We follow Tonks up stairs, lift and corridors. We arrive at a corridor with only one door, which is at the end.

"Alright, its nearly 11, so Draco you should go now."

"What about me," she turns and faces me.

"Sorry Hermione, but you're not allowed in there, so I'm going to stay here with you." I look up at Draco, who gives me a reassuring look, and then makes his way to through the door. I find a chair and take a seat. After about 5 minutes Tonks comes and sits down next to me.

"So, how's school?"

"Fine, I guess. It's weird without Dumbledore," she just nods. We make small talk, but she knows that I don't want to talk. After what feels like years, Draco comes through the door, but this time with a woman. I recognise her, its Draco's mum. Both of them looked scared and upset, but why?

"How did it go," he doesn't look at me.

"Fine," and he walks up next to me and stands there.

"Hello Hermione dear," I look at Mrs Malfoy.

"Hello, Mrs Malfoy."

"Oh, please call me Narcissa," people really have changed. It feels like a million years ago that I was in the Malfoy manor. I shudder and brush away the memory. After talking for a bit we walk back to the fireplaces and use floo powder to get back to Hogwarts. But no matter how much I asked, Draco wouldn't tell me what happened in there. After a while I gave up asking, and decided I would wait till we got back.

We got back by lunch time so we sat on the Gryffindor table, and I signalled to Harry, Ginny and Neville, not to ask Draco about the trail. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. He seemed distant throughout the rest of the day. I tried talking to him, but he wasn't listening. What did happen in there? Was it that bad?

For a couple of days, Draco stayed distant. And every time I tried to get him to talk about it, he would swiftly change the topic, or simply refuse to say a word. We talked less and less, till eventually we didn't say a word. It hurt not to be able to laugh, joke or even be close to him. I felt a part of my heart was getting hollow, the part that Draco owned, which was most of it.

It was a Thursday evening, a whole week after the trial. I came back from dinner to find Draco sitting in his armchair. There were tears rolling down his cheeks. Each tear felt like a knife stabbed into me. I've never seen Draco cry. And I never want too. I walk over and sit next to him.

"Please tell me what happened," he turns to face me and nods.

"They had to drag him out of the trial, he started threatening me and mum; because we were testifying against him. He went mad; I've never seen him like that. He does get angry, but never at me or mum, never this mad. He threatened to hunt us both down and kill us."

**a/n please review... follow, favourite and review! each one make me smile! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**enjoy!**

After he told me everything, life kick started again. He admitted that he felt better after tell someone everything, and everything returned to normal, but we never mentioned it. We would avoid talking about it. Gradually life turned back to normal. We laugh, joked and smiled at every opportunity we got; in fact we took every opportunity to spend more time with each other. We sat at each other's tables. I became friends with Blaise, Pansy and Theo Nott, while Draco got to know my friends.

Right now we're sitting by the lake talking, and I'm melting again. Each time he runs his hand through his hair or licks his lips, I feel like my self control is going to run out any minute soon.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts,' his voice brings me back to earth.

"Ummm, not sure. Maybe a healer, what about you?" For a minute or two he wears the cutest ever puzzled expression, while he thinks about his answer. He runs his hand through his hair before replying.

"An auror," he smiles with a look of satisfaction. I never noticed how he's absolutely perfect. Not a hair out of place. But then again I haven't had a reason to notice him till recently. I can't help but constantly comparing my feeling for Draco to the ones I had for Ron. Ron never made me feel this way.

I shiver slightly; the weather has started to get colder. It's the end of October, which means it's getting closer to Christmas! I'll probably go to the burrow, there's nowhere else to go. Seeing me shiver Draco edges closer to me and wraps his arms around me. The heat radiating off his body warms me up instantly. If only we could freeze this moment and live it forever. But it's getting close to dinner.

After about 10 minutes, Draco gets up, helps me up and we walk hand in hand to the great hall. Most people are already there. We both go and sit on the Gryffindor table, so I'm in between Draco and Harry when Ron and Lavender come in. They go and sit on the other side of the table opposite us. They say hi to everyone but me and Draco.

"Someone's got their knickers in twist," Draco whispers into my ear. It wasn't very funny but I couldn't help but laugh. Ron looks up at me and gives me the evils. He knew we were talking about him.

"Got something to say Malfoy?"

"Not really, I was just talking to my girlfriend, got a problem?" I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah I do actually; I don't like stupid ferrets that can't stick to their own kind," Harry and Ginny both tell Ron to be quiet at the same time.

"No why should I? Someone from our own house goes and betrays us by befriending stupid Slytherins!" I return the evils that were shot towards me by Ron.

"Ron! Get over the fact that people from other houses can be nice too!" I shout at him, but he doesn't seem fazed.

"Hey look ferret, you've got a bodyguard! Do you know what you two deserve each other! On one side you got a stupid, arrogant ferret and on the other you have a bossy, know-it-all! What do you think Lav?" Lavender just laughs. But this crossed the line; Draco stood up and slammed his hand down on the table.

"What did you say about Hermione?" Awww, he's coming to my defence not his own!

"You heard, or are you deaf as well as stupid and arrogant?" Ron smirked and stared at Draco. Neither of them would look away. I got up and tried to drag Draco away but he wouldn't budge. He continued to stare at Ron, but I had to get him away otherwise Ron was in trouble.

"Draco, please come with me. Let it go, he's not worth it." He still doesn't move. Slowly Ron gets up and starts to make his way around the table. Uh oh... I had to get Draco away; Ron wouldn't stand a chance, not when Draco is this angry. I keep tugging and pulling but he refused to budge. Ron carried on walking towards us, Harry gets up too and tries to stop Ron, but Ginny pulled Harry back. I heard her mutter something like, "forget it, Ron needs a knock or two! How could he say that about Hermione?"

"Go on Malfoy, go run away-" before Ron could finish his sentence, Draco's fist connected with his face. Right in the middle, and judging by the sound, a couple of bones were broken. Ron backed away and crumpled up. His hands in front of his face, I pull at Draco and this time he lets me drag him out the hall. Just before I leave I turn back to see lavender by Ron's side, and the whole population staring at either Ron or Draco.

I take Draco's hand and keep walking away from the hall. We walk to our dorms and crash in front of the fire. I burst out laughing while Draco smirks but gives me a puzzled look. I explain how Ginny pulled harry back and how she predicted that he would end up hurt. Draco just smirks and said that Ron deserved it.

There's a knock at the door so I get up and open the door. Its Neville, I let him in and go over and sit by Draco again. Neville comes over and sits on the other chair. Neville explains that Ron had to go see Madam Pomfrey, and McGonagall wants to see Draco in her office. Draco leaves; I wonder what punishment he'll get? He was defending me, would he get away with less because of that.

After five or so minutes Neville leaves, so I go collect my work and start on my four foot essay for history of magic. Draco comes back by the time I've nearly finished. It turns out he only had to do a detention. The next few days Ron avoids me and Draco like the plague, which I don't mind. We go about minding our business but I can't help smile everything I see Ron, knowing Draco would fight him just because he called my something.

One evening I'm just doing my homework when the portrait opens and in steps, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Blaise and Pansy and Theo.

"Hey guys," I looks up at them and smile.

"Hey Hermione," they all reply at the same time, it sounded creepy.

"You want to play with us?" Neville steps forward holding a bottle.

"What are you guys playing?"

"Truth or dare, apart from it only dares, because truths are boring!"

"No way! I know how crazy you guys get playing dares!" Draco walks over and wraps his arms around me, and his whispers send shivers down my spine.

"Awww, come on Hermione. It's your last year here. Have some fun." I gulp and he smirks at the effect he has on me.

"Alright, go on then!" Oh gosh, what have I got myself into? Dares with these people...uh oh.

**review,favourite and follow! please please please!**

**-themockingjayxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**an/ hey guys enjoy x **

We had moved all the furniture to the sides. It's still two hours till curfew, which means we're probably going to end up outside this room, but then again curfews never stopped this lot causing trouble. So here we are sitting, in a circle, on the floor. I look around at everyone, they seem all excited, and I'm the only one nervous. I just know this is going to end up in chaos.

"Alright guys," everyone's attention fixates on Neville.

"I'm going to spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on is the person who makes the dare. Then they have it spin it again to see who's going to do the dare. Then the person who did the dare spins the bottle to see who's going to make the next dare, etc. Everyone understand?" everyone murmurs a yes or nods, but either way we all understood the game.

"Alright, here goes," he reaches out and spins the bottle. And it lands on Luna! Without hesitating Luna reaches out and spins the bottle, which lands on Harry! Harry lets out a sigh, but puts on a big grin. We could tell he's ready for anything. Luna looks at Harry, and her mouth slowly turns into a grin.

"Okay, I've got one," we all look at Luna.

"We're going to have to go out for this one. You've got to find a young, innocent 1st year, convince them that it's national chicken appreciation day and that while walking in the corridors they have to do the chicken dance!" we all burst out laughing! From the look on Harry's face we could tell he wasn't ready for that one.

Draco's the first one up, he opens the door and ushers everyone out. We find a corridor and we huddle into a group and pretend that we're engaged in a conversation. And who would have guessed; the first person to walk down the corridor is a young innocent looking 1st year. We all nod at Harry and watch him walk over to the girl. We all try and look as if we weren't involved but we all were too curious so we end up looking anyway.

The girl's face goes from admiration (she was talking the one and only Harry potter of course), to confusion and it finally expresses determination. And then she turns around and starts doing the chicken dance and sort of shuffles in the opposite direction to us. We all crack up laughing but she doesn't seem to notice because she carries on doing the dance. Harry walks over to us with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Round 2," Harry reaches out and spins the bottle. It turns and turns and it finally stops and points at me! Ooh, I got to come up with a dare! I look around at everyone and then reach out and spin the bottle and it lands on Blaise!

We managed to round up a crowd of about 25-30 students. My dare for Blaise was about to commence.

"Attention people. My friend Blaise, over here, is going to sing a song for you!" Blaise steps forwards wearing only bathrobes.

"I'm a little teapot,  
Short and stout,  
Here is my handle,  
Here is my spout,  
When I get all steamed up,  
Hear me shout,  
Tip me up and pour me out!

I'm a clever teapot,  
yes, it's true,  
here's an example of what I can do,  
I can turn my handle into a spout,  
Tip me up and pour me out!"

His actions were very good, seeing as I had taught him the song about 5 minutes ago. Everyone is laughing so hard, even Blaise. It turned out to be a lot of fun! We slowly make our way back to the dorm. It's Blaise's turn to spin the bottle! It lands on Ginny. She spins the bottle and it lands on Draco!

"Alright, I got one for you," we all look at Ginny expectantly. I wonder what she's going to come up with.

"you've got to strip to only you're boxer, and walk around school for 10 minutes, and let's hope no teachers see you," she winks and starts giggling. Draco's looks around desperate for someone to say, that he didn't actually have to do it. After he realised that he wouldn't be allowed to back down, he got up and took off his top; revealing a set of nicely toned abs. I'm guessing, this why girls fling themselves at him. He slowly wriggles out of his jeans.

"Awww, your boxers are plain black. I was hoping for something more colourful," Ginny smirks and ushers Draco out the door. I'm not going to lie... he looks hot!

We all crashed on to the floor, out of breath. We has just turned into a corridor, that had a bunch of giggling girls that all wanted get close to Draco, or wanted Harry's signature! So we all ran for it, and came back here.

After putting his clothes back on, Draco spins the bottle, which lands on Blaise. He spins it and it lands on Pansy.

"You've got to, find a couple making out. Run up to them, shouted Voldemort's back, then run away screaming!" none of us were expecting that. I thought Blaise would be one of the last people to make Voldemort jokes.

"Simple," with that she headed out the door. It wasn't hard finding a couple making out. You just have to go down a corridor that not many people use. After finding one, all of us stand in a group again, and push Pansy towards the couple. She takes a deep breath, and runs like a maniac towards them.

"Run! Voldemort is back!" she runs back towards us, while screaming and shouting. We all crack up laughing, and join in with Pansy, running around like headless chickens. We are too occupied running like lunatics that we didn't notice the couple walking away from us. Most of us ended up on the floor laughing.

When we finally managed to make it make to the dorms, Pansy spun the bottle and it stopped at Neville, how spun it and it landed on Theo. Neville took a while to come up with a dare. When he had decided it, he called Ginny over and whispered something in her ear. She lights up and runs off up the stairs and towards my room.

"Okay Theo. You have to go and find Ginny, and she's waiting to give you your next instructions," we all look at Neville wondering what it could be. Theo gets up and heads over in the direction Ginny went. About 20 minutes later Ginny come down the stairs.

"Alright guys, I present you Madam Theodora!" Theo turned the corner and started coming down the stairs. He was in a blue dress and black heels. He had a wig on, and his face had makeup on. We all start laughing, while he slowly step by step comes down; obviously struggling with the heels.

"I don't know how you girls wear heels for hours on end!" We laugh.

"Alright, you've got to go around school and you aren't allowed back for 10 minutes. Do you know what? I think we should all go with Theo!" we all get up and walk out the door, leaving Theo who was struggling to keep up with us. Every we walked we heard wolf whistles. And each time someone whistles Theo would turn bright red.

The bottle stopped spinning and it landed on Harry. Harry smirks and spins the bottle; I guess he's already thought of a dare. The bottle stops at Luna!

"Alright Luna, you've got to kiss a random guy, and then complain that his breath smells bad," Luna looks worried. Luna's never mean to someone, but a dare is a dare. So she gets up and walks out the door. We all get up and follow her, none of us what to miss this. It took about 15 minutes to find a guy that she didn't know. When she did find one, she got all nervous. After she calmed down she walked towards him, and without hesitating she pulled him in for a kiss. When she broke it off, he had the most idiotic grin in the world. It's obvious he enjoyed that.

"Wow, your breath smells like cow dung!" She wafts her hand in front of her face and then walks away trying to hold back a laugh. The poor guys face fell instantly and I thought I even saw tears. I looked around but Luna wasn't there. We all looked at each other and made a silent agreement that no one would tell Luna about the boy's reactions.

Luna spun the bottle and it landed on Theo! He reaches out and spins the bottle. It spun for ages before it stopped, but when it did stop, it landed on me!

"Alright Hermione, I've got one for you! How do you like eggs?" Theo looks at me with a smirk on his face. That's a weird question.

"They're alright I guess," where is this going?

"How about eggs on your head?" Uh oh! Please, no!

"Alright, you've got to take an egg, find a guy. Smash the egg on your head in front of him and then ask him out!" What no!

"Wait! I can't do that, I've already got a boyfriend," this could be my ticket out of this!

"Oh, I don't mind," Draco says with a devilish smirk on his face. I look at him and scowl.

"Please, something else, anything else!"

"Nope, Hermione, a dare is a dare," this is why I didn't want to play in the first place. Theo gets up and runs off. He returns a couple of minutes later with an egg. He gives it to me and ushers us out the door.

I had to get Draco back for not saving me, so I find a good looking guy. I stand and flirt for a bit, and I can see Draco getting red and angry in the distant. After about 15 minutes of talking, I get out my eggs and smashed it on my head.

"So, Darren you want to go with me on the next Hogsmeade trip?" I start laughing to make it seem like a joke. He starts laughing too.

"Yeah, why not. I quite like egg heads." He smiles at me, and I smile back at him, then turn away and make my way back to my dorm. I go straight to my room and clean up. Once I finished, I head back downstairs where everyone is already in a circle with the bottle in the middle waiting for me. Draco didn't look every happy, so I give him my most innocent smile and take a seat next to Neville. I reach out and spin the bottle and it lands on Draco. He quickly does the same and it lands on Ginny.

We all look at Draco, who is in deep thought. After a minute he asks us all a question.

"Who do you guys know, that is really scared of spiders?"

"Ron," all the Gryffindors plus Luna shout all at the same time. Draco smirks and reveals the dare.

"You've got to sneak into the Gryffindor boy's dorm and make a spider hang above his bed." That sounds simple. I would have thought he could come up with something more mischievous then that.

"Okay," Ginny stands up and walk out the door. We followed her all the way to the Gryffindor dorms. The corridors are empty now, because it was past curfew. I tried to talk everyone out of this dare, because we could get into serious trouble if we were caught. But they just wouldn't listen. In the common room there was everyone, but Ron. Ginny walks off while we distract everyone; so that no one notices her.

After about 5 minutes she comes back to the common with a smile on her face.

"The deed is done," we all walk out of the common room, and head towards the head's dorms. But before we got there are heard someone coming towards us. But before we could turn, run and hide, Professor McGonagall appeared in front of us.

"What are you all doing out of bed?" I thought about saying that we were on patrol. But she wouldn't believe us; we can't all be on patrol at the same time. No one says something, so I'm guessing no one was able to think of an excuse.

"Well, I guess it will be detention for you. And that includes the head boy and girl. I'm thoroughly disappointed! Detention will be tomorrow with Professor Slughorn."

**i personally felt this was one of my lacking chapters, but let me know what you think! also this chapter is like double my usually chapters, so comment whether you prefer them long or short?! xx**

**review,favourite and follow, please! :)**

**-themockingjayxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! enjoy xx**

Detention was awful! We had to clean 10 cauldrons each without magic! Well everyone apart from Harry who, being Slughorn's favourite student, got away with only having to clean 3. But being the nice Harry that he is, he cleaned one of mine, one of Ginny's and one of Theo's. After detention we all went back to our own common rooms not wanting to cause any more trouble. I went to my room and had a nice long shower. Afterwards I went downstairs and decided to finish my ancient runes essay.

After about 10 minutes Draco comes down the stairs and takes a seat nearly opposite me. His hair was still wet from his shower; he was wearing a pair of jeans and a white thin t-shirt. His t-shirt hugged he's sides to emphasise his well toned body. I don't know how long I was staring, and I didn't know I was staring till his voice broke the silence.

"Like what you see?" I look up and see a smirk on his face. I blush, but don't know what to say so I go back to my essay. After a minute of silence he gets up and takes a seat next to me. But I don't say a word. Not liking my response he moves closer to me. Eventually he was close enough for me to smell his scent, which was a mixture of apples, vanilla and some sort of male deodorant. It smelt like a muggle one called lynx, but I doubt he even knows about lynx.

I couldn't take it no more, so I edge closer and lean against him. He chuckles but I don't look at him, because I don't trust myself to act calm and cool around him. What can I say, it's not every day you meet someone as nice, good looking and nice smelling.

"Uh, Hermione do you want to come watch quidditch practise tomorrow?" I remember what happened last time I got invited, but I didn't think it was a subject he would want to talk about.

"Yeah, sure," I turn to him, smile and turn back to my essay.

"When the first match?" I ask, it's nearly November and there's been no matches.

"This Saturday, the first match of the season."

"Who's playing?"

"You and Hufflepuff."

"Awesome."

"Come on Hermione, leave the essay. Stop being boring," I turn to him ready to give him my death glare, but it melted away when I saw him cutely pouting. I sighed and pushed away my work. And for this action I earned a dazzling Draco Malfoy smile.

We spent the next hour talking, and then we went to bed. The next day after double History of magic, Potions, Herbology and Charms, I make my way over to the quidditch pitch. The weather was clear, dry but cold. So I sat down in the stands and waited for my red-headed best friend to come too. I convinced her to come, so I wouldn't be alone during practise.

I was still sitting alone when the Slytherin team made their way out of the changing rooms, and to my surprise Pansy was there. Seeing me all by myself Pansy flew over.

"Hey Pansy. I didn't know you played quidditch!"

"I didn't till this year, I thought I'd try out and guess what! I made it!" she beamed obviously proud of her achievement! We talked for a bit before Draco called her over so they can start. After about 10 minutes Ginny arrives and takes a seat next to me.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny smiling as always. I wonder how she's always so happy.

"Hey, Ginny." We carried on talking, but my attention turned to Draco who started following the snitch. All of a sudden he started flying towards the ground, he was obviously chasing the snitch, but he was heading for a crash landing! He was get closer and closer to the ground yet he didn't stop. Everyone had stopped playing and turned around to look at what he was doing. Just before he hit the ground he jumped of his broom, caught the snitch with his left hand and landed on the ground graciously. I don't know how he did it, but he did it. He bowed and announced training to be over.

He jumped onto his broom again and flew over to me.

"Liked my little performance," he winked. I playfully punched his arm.

"Na, I've seen Harry do better," knowing (and hoping) it might annoy him. But it didn't, he just chuckled.

"Of course I can't beat him; he's the boy who lived." With that he flew over to the changing rooms. He's probably going to take a long time, so I start to head over to the great hall for dinner. When I turned the corner to head over to dinner I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry... Darren!" He's the person I asked out on a date for a dare.

"Wait, why do you have a black eye?" I lift my hand and trace the circle around his eye.

"Oh, don't worry about it," he smiled and started to walk away from me. I reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing, just got into a fight."

"With who?"

"Leave it Hermione!"

"No! Tell me!"

"Malfoy! That's who! He punched me and told me to stay away from you. To never talk to you, or even look at you! Can we leave it now!?" I nod and he walks away from me. I don't stop him this time. A certain Malfoy is about to feel my wrath! I walked into the hall and took a seat between Neville and Ginny who left practise early. For dinner there were my favourite pies that taste just like the ones my mum made for me. I spotted the Slytherins come in for dinner, but I decided I didn't want to leave my pie, so I'll talk to Draco after dinner.

I take a seat on the sofa by the fire and wait the door to open, which I didn't have to wait long for.

"Hey, Hermione," he seemed so happy, do I want to ruin his mood?

"Do you know someone called Darren?"

"No, why?"

"Really! Darren, short brown hair, brown eyes and just a little taller than me? It's funny because I saw him today, and he had a black eye. After a lot of persistence he told me his got into a fight with someone. He also told me the guy's name, I think it was Draco Malfoy. Also apparently he's not allowed to talk to me or even look at me!" I hadn't realised that my voice had been getting louder and louder so eventually I was shouting at him.

"Well, I'm sorry! He was getting just a little too close to you," this really set me off!

"It turns out I asked him out, also it was a dare. And I think I recall you NOT objecting when I received the dare!"

"Look, I'm sorry Hermione. I just got really angry! I didn't mean for it to upset you."

"Well it did," I turned around and walked off to my room. I crashed onto my bed, and unravelled all my thoughts. I tried to calm down and slowly I succeeded. Maybe I was too harsh on him. Maybe I overreacted. But he shouldn't have acted the way he did. I went over all my tangled thoughts, one by one. I was so deep in thought that I nearly didn't hear the loud knocking on the door.

I jumped out of bed and made my way to the door. I opened it and got nearly whacked in the face by a nervous looking Ginny.

"Oh sorry Hermione, but you really need to come!"

"What's-" that's all I managed before Ginny grabbed my hand and pulled me along several flights of stairs and corridors. We stop on a corridor that was crowded with people. Slowly we shoved, weaved and barged our way through the crowd. We couldn't see what's in the middle, but we could hear.

"It wasn't even me!"

"Yeah right, don't even have the guts to own up to something you did!"

"As much as I would have loved to scare you with a spider-" everyone starts to laugh.

"-I didn't!"

"So who did!?"

"Ask your sister!"

"She wouldn't do that!"

"Really! Well why don't we ask her!" I pushed forward and in the middle were Ron and Draco. Ron whipped his wand out.

"Sectumsempra!" Draco knowing how this spell works turned his body in time to leave a deep gash in his arm and not his chest.

I ran over to Draco, while Ginny went and stood in front of Ron. The wound wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I turn around and went over to Ron and stared into his eyes. If looks could kill, then Ron should be dead! With all the emotions surging through me right now, I slapped Ron on the cheek. His cheek instantly turned as red as his hair, if not even redder. I didn't move, I was rooted to the ground. I wasn't going to let Ron get away with this.

Someone was pulling at me now.

"Come on Hermione, we've got to get Draco to madam Promfrey, now!" Ginny was right, but Ron better watch his back. I turned around, just in time to Draco fall in unconsciousness.

**what do you think!? xxx and sorry for all the mistakes, i'm not very bright...**

**sectumsempra- is a spell created by snape, and it leaves a deep cut in the victim...**

**please review, follow and favourite! please please please**

**-themockingjayxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**enjoy! but this a filler chapter because i need to lead up to the Christmas holidays! something big will happen then! ;) xx**

We half carried, half dragged Draco to the hospital ward. Upon seeing Draco's condition Madam Pomfrey ordered us to place him on a bed and leave. Yeah like that was happening. After we refused to leave, Madam Pomfrey decided that the patient needed her attention, not our argument. She closed the curtains around the bed, leaving me to pace up and down the room, and Ginny to run off and find Harry, Blaise, Pansy and Theo.

I felt two hands rest on my shoulders, and from touch I can tell its Harry. I turn around and give him a hug, while he strokes my hair and tries to sooth me.

"Shh, it's okay. He's going to be fine." Ginny and Luna may be my best friends, but Harry likes a brother. We've been through so much together; he's the only one that can truly calm me down.

"Alright, come on, sit down." I let Harry guide me towards a chair. My mind wonders back to the incident.

I saw the wound; I automatically assumed it was fine. I didn't even ask him if he was okay. I should have brought him here straight away. I was too preoccupied with my own feelings. I... I... was so stupid!

Madam Pomfrey appears from behind the curtains.

"I've tidied up the wound, but I've put him to sleep. You may all go now." It sounded more like a demand than a request.

"No, I'm not leaving!" I turn to Harry, in hope that he would support me.

"Come on Hermione, he'll be fine."

"If that happened to Ginny, would you leave?" Harry looks at Ginny, and shakes his head. He gets up and goes over to Madam Pomfrey's desk. He talks to her, and her face looks annoyed but in the end she gives up.

"Alright, two of you may stay. But that's it, no more." I look up to see who would stay.

"I'm staying." I have to stay.

"Okay and I'll stay with her." I look up and give Blaise a smile. I don't know him that well, but I do know that he's a great friend, and Draco's best friend. Everyone else leaves after saying goodbye. I get up and take my chair over, so that I'm sitting next to his bed.

"I just need to go get a couple of stuff, I'll be back in a minute." I nod but I don't take my eyes of Draco. I lift my feet up, sit with my chin resting on my knees. I replay today's events in my head. If only I hadn't been so harsh on him, maybe he wouldn't have left the common room. Then he wouldn't have bumped into Ron, and got into an argument. Then he wouldn't have got hurt. It was all my fault. With everything whizzing around in my head, I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up with a blanket around me. Blaise was sitting on the other side of the bed sleeping with a blanket around him. I look around the room in search of a clock. Its 11:56, I turn and look back at Draco. As if he felt me staring at him, he started stirring. He turned around so he was facing me. But he doesn't wake up. At least he's okay. I too drift off to a dreamless sleep.

I wake up again, and this time Blaise wasn't there, and Draco was sitting up on his bed. He had a bandage around his left arm, and staring at me. I felt my cheeks warm up, and I can hear him softly chuckling.

"Hey," his voice sounds a little off.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Ah, I'll life." He smiles. I could just imagine the old Draco saying he's favourite catch phrase. The thought makes me burst out laughing, I couldn't stop laughing. I slowly calm myself down and look up to see Draco giving me a questioning look.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"It's just; I could imagine you saying 'wait till my father hears about this.'" As soon as I said, I wished I didn't. His father was a subject we never talk about. I look up to see him smile and nod, but I could also see pain in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Draco."

"No, it's fine, don't worry."

"Whey! You're up. I was starting to get worried." I turn around to see Blaise strolling towards us, with a big grin on his face. But that soon changed, when he saw our faces.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, mate." He looked at both of our faces, and decided not to push for an answer. After that we didn't say anything about the conversation. But I could tell Draco was still thinking about it. Madam Pomfrey came and gave Draco his medicine and said he would need to stay for at least 2 days. After Draco moaned and said he was fine, she changed it to a 'we'll see' which meant, 'there's no arguing'.

"Anyway, Hermione you should go get some breakfast and we have potions first." I nod and look back at Draco who was somewhere lost in his thoughts. I say bye and leave. I go to the hall and grab a piece of toast and eat it on my way to the head's dorm. I ran into the shower, and drifted off to a world where pain never existed. After I probably nearly drained Hogswart's of its water, I exited the shower and picked something to wear. Some jean's, navy blue hoodie and a hand knitted scarf from Mrs Weasley. I picked up my bag and looked up at the clock in my room. Damn! First lesson started 15 minutes ago. I sprint out the dorm, down a flight of stairs and along a corridor. I knock and open the door.

"Sit down Miss Granger; I'll speak to you after I set the task." I sit down in my usual seat, next to no one because Draco wasn't here.

"Alright today, we are going to make Amortenia. Then we'll all smell our own and let's see if it works. Here's a list of the ingredients, get started." He walks over and starts talking to Harry, I guess he forgot about me. So I got over and collect all my ingredients. We all get to work, when Neville comes over.

"Hey Hermione, where were you?"

"I just lost track of time after leaving the hospital ward."

"You sure?"

"Yes," he nods and goes back over to this cauldron next to Harry's. I get back to my potion.

After about 20 minutes my potion was finished. I fill a vial up and put it on Professor's desk and return to my cauldron. I take a deep breath and breathe in the potion's aroma. Like last time it smelt like cut grass, new parchment, vanilla and apples. But this time I knew why I smelt vanilla and apples, Draco.

After potions I had a free period so I decided to go see Draco.

"Hey Hermione, wait for me." I turn around and see Harry running towards me.

"Hi Harry."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Draco, want to come?"

"Yeah sure, might as well." We walk to the hospital wing and Harry shares his strategies for the match tomorrow. I nod along as if I understood what he meant; usually I got Ginny to explain to me what he meant. When we arrived I could hear Draco and Madam Pomfrey arguing.

"Aw, come on! I'm fine."

"Mr. Malfoy this is not up for discussion, you are staying here tonight, and you may leave in the morning." Without waiting for an answer she turns around and walks off. I walk over towards them, I could hear Draco make some very rude comments under his breath and I'm sure Madam Pomfrey heard them too but she chose to ignore them.

I take a seat next to him on his bed, while Harry goes to get a chair.

"Hey Draco."

"Hi, free period?"

"Yup, how you feeling?"

"I feel fine. But she won't let me go."

"Yeah, she's like that with everyone. But she's obviously got a reason to keep you behind. It's only till tomorrow morning." He huffed but didn't say anything. After Harry returned they started to talk about Quidditch so I tuned out.

After a while we went to the library, open of my favourite places in the world. Not only because I could gain so much knowledge from there, but it's also the place I go to think about my life. While Harry goes to talk to Seamus I sit down in my usual spot. One thing had me caught up lately. Christmas.

I usually spend it with my parents, and a couple of days at the burrow. But I can't go to my parents' house, and the burrow is available, but I don't know whether Ron will be happy. I could just stay here for Christmas. My thoughts got interrupted by Harry's return. The rest of the day went quickly, I tried to visit Draco after dinner but I was refused entry.

That night was lonely, I just realised how much I enjoy Draco's company. My mind kept going over my options; none of them sounded good.

I woke up and went for a shower, got changed and headed over to the Gryffindor common room. I was going to walk with Neville to the match, because Ginny was playing, Luna was commentating and Draco was going to make his own way to the match. I wasn't sure Luna commentating was a good idea, seeing as her last go wasn't very... very... good?

When we arrive the stands were filling up, I spot the rest of the Gryffindors and take a seat next to Dean. We had to wait about 10 minutes till Luna introduced the teams.

"Welcome to the first match this year. It's Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, and here comes the teams. For Gryffindor there's Ron Weasley, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, Ginny Weasley, Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote and the captain Harry Potter." Harry's name got the biggest applause.

"And for Hufflepuff there is Charlie May the captain, Bridgit Green, Ralph Danes, Sam Avan, Orion James, Tyler James and Isabelle Chase."

"Alright the players get on their brooms, and into the air. The referee is Madam Hooch, and the snitch and quaffle is off." The stands erupt; the school has been looking forward to something exciting since the war.

"Green takes off with the quaffle, and passes it to Danes who throws it back to Green but is intercepted by Bell. She speeds towards the goals. Wait, I wonder what olives in ice cream is like? Like would it be sour or sweet, or sweet and sour."

"Um, Miss Lovegood back to the game please?" McGonagall's voice projects through the stands.

"Bell's shot was saved by May, who passes to Avan who is nearly hit by a bludger sent by Peakes! Did you know that bludger is also Australian slang word for a lazy person? Also Australia is the home to six out of the top ten deadlist spiders..."

"Miss Lovegood, the match!"

"Wealsey takes the quaffle and passes to Bell, who passes to Robins who charges towards the goal, and throws the ball to the other side of the pitch to Weasley who gets it past May and through the hoop."

"Hey cutie," I turn around to see a very good looking blonde next to me.

"Hey."

"I miss much?"

"No just a goal from Ginny." He takes my hand and turns to look towards the pitch. Cutie? Now I need a nickname for him.

"Weasley passes to Weasley, who passes to Bell, then back to Weasley, then to Robins, and back to Bell, then to Weasley, who passes to Bell and Bell back to Weasley who passes to Robins was shoots and scores! Its Gryffindor 20 and Hufflepuff nil. Did you know that nil is a Latin word?"

"Miss Lovegood!"

"Sorry Professor, it's just fascinating though. May passes the ball to Green, who passes to Danes and dodges Robins and Bell and then passes to Avan, who skilfully dodges a Bludger sent by Cootes. Avan shoots but Weasley saves and sends the ball to Robins without hesitation. Oooo, Robins gets hit by a bludger sent by James, not Tyler but Orion. Robins seems to be okay though, and Avan takes this distraction to grab the quaffle and he manages to get the quaffle past Weasley. The score is 20-10."

"Weasley passes to Robins who passes to Weasley who passes to Bell, who then scores. May immediately passes the quaffle to Green who passes to Danes, who dodges a bludger sent from Coote, but doesn't managed to keep hold of the quaffle, which lands into the arms of Weasley who shoots and scores. May this time comes forward and then passes to Danes who passes to Green who passes to Danes who passes to Avan who shoots but doesn't score. Weasley then passes to Weasley who passes to Bell who dodges past James, Green, Danes and James and scores! That was amazing play from Bell. Did you know that cats sleep from around 70% of their lives and that..."

"Miss Lovegood..."

"Sorry Professor. Weasley grabs the Quaffle that was aimed for Avan and passes to Bell who passes to Robins who shoots and scores, the score 60-10. May passes to Avan who passes to Danes who gets hit by a bludger sent from Peakes. Bludgers are flying everywhere today."

"Oh wait, Harry seems to be following the snitch," all eyes were on Harry who just went past the Gryffindor goals with Isabelle chase right behind him. He flew further and further away from everyone and suddenly did a loop de loop in the air and came flying back. He hand was stretched out in front of him, until he suddenly turned right and nearly hit Demelza, who then went on to scoring. But every eye was glued on Harry apart from the players on the pitch. Ginny using this to her advantage made sure the Gryffindors kept playing and scoring.

"There he goes again with Chase right behind him," he sped forward and weaved in and out of the goals, narrowly avoiding crashing into Charlie whose long, thick gorgeous hair was flying around everywhere.

Mental note, ask her how she gets her hair so amazing.

Harry nearly just grabs the snitch when Chase comes and barges past Harry; she's really violent for a girl.

Another mental note, never get on the bad side of her.

Harry, who would do anything to start the year off with a win, chased after Chase that sounds funny. They were neck and neck when Harry lunges forward grabs the snitch and then swings himself back unto his broom. Every Gryffindor cheered while every Hufflepuff booed. First Draco and now him, I swear everyone seeker has a wish to die doing some fancy trick while trying to catch the snitch.

"The final score, 240-20!" Damn.

After the match everyone went back inside and had lunch, the rest of the day floated by slowly. After dinner I sat down in the common room in front of the fire. Draco who had left the hospital wing sat with me too. He had my hand in his and was rubbing circles again.

"What do you have planned for Christmas then?"

"Um, going to the burrow or staying here I guess."

"What about your parents?" My eyes teared up.

"Um, I can't go back to them."

"Why?"

"Because, you know when me, Harry and Ron went to search for horcruxes, well I knew it was dangerous and that I could even die. So... I thought my parents would be better off without me... I took their memories of me away from them..." I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran up the stairs into my room. I've never broken down in front of anyone apart from Harry and Ron. I lay down onto my bed and huddle up.

I hear Draco enter my room and take a seat next to me. He lifts me up so I'm resting my head on his chest. With one hand he stokes my hair and the other is wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry, about what you've had to go through. Some of it was even my fault, and I'm sorry about that. Why don't we both stay here for Christmas? Or you could come down to the manor?" my mind goes back to my last visit at the manor, when Bellatrix was there, and the pain... he must have sensed my fear.

"Do you know what, forget about that? We could just spend Christmas here... or... I could come to the burrow?"

"Really, you would do that?"

"If it keeps you happy?" I can't just make him go to the burrow. I can tell he's feeling uneasy about it already.

"How about, we spend a week at the burrow and a week at the manor?" he thinks about it for a minute.

"You don't have too; I know you must hate that place."

"No, Draco. I'm sure your mum wants to see you as well."

"Okay deal, a week at the burrow and a week at the manor."

**alrighty... what do you think?**

**also how about a competition thingy? i've currently got 14 reviews... so the person to get me my 15th and 20th reviews get a sneaky peak of what happens in the holidays? good luck! and may the odds be ever in your favour! (yeah i know that it's from the hunger games)**

**please reviews! :) xx**

**-themockingjayxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**enjoy guy! p.s. sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but to make up for it i wrote a really long chapter! sorry xx (when i proof read my mind goes blank and blurry so i never really spot the mistakes)**

Finally the holidays came around. When Ron heard that I was coming to the burrow for Christmas, he didn't seem happy about it. But he was even more annoyed when he heard I was bringing Draco along too. On the other hand all the other Weasleys were over the moon that he was coming especially Mrs. Weasley. It seems forgiveness comes quick to most Weasley's. Over the first term all my friends become friends with Draco. Harry and Draco grew closer on their ambition to be aurors, Ginny and Draco for their love for quidditch and even George became friends with Draco as they combined their prank ideas together whenever a Hogsmeade trip was made. Luna explained what nargles were and Draco had the patients to listen so Luna came to like Draco. Also he grew surprisingly close to Neville too, after Neville discovered Draco's amazingly good knowledge on plants. In fact it turns out that Draco is really clever, clever enough for the sorting hat to nearly put him in Ravenclaw. But the hat knew that he had to be in Slytherin to please his dad.

I look around at all of my friends as we all choose a carriage to invade for the train ride back. They all were laughing, joking and smiling; exactly what I love about them. Unfortunately the laughter trailed off when we discovered the only carriage available contained Ron and Lavender. Not because they didn't like them but because they knew the tension that was always there between me and Draco, and them. Ron seemed fine with it until he saw me and Draco at the end. While Lavender didn't seem fazed, Ron was shooting us both glares. I still don't understand what he's got against me or Draco.

"Ron don't you dare start a hissy fit again. They're sitting in this carriage whether you like it or not," Harry ushers us in and closes the door. I feel sorry for Harry; he constantly has to choose between me and Ron. And he tries to choose me more because he knows that Ron is wrong but he can't help it, Ron is Ron. The person he has spent most of his life with and has always been his best friend. I'm not sure whether this was on purpose or not, but everyone arranged themselves so that me and Draco had to sit furthest away from Ron.

At first the conversation was pretty much dead as the tension in the room was nearly tangible. But after about 15 minutes everyone started to loosen up a bit. The conversations started to flow and tensionless apart from the couple of times that Ron caught Draco's eye or the other way round. I ended up having a nice conversation with Ginny and Lavender which made me think that maybe Lavender didn't hate me. She was only trying to stick up for Ron, but she liked me.

Any remaining tension was thrown out the window when the woman selling the sweets and chocolates came. We pretty much bought half the trolley. We sat down with all our treats but chucked them around when we wanted something someone else had. All the treats reminded us of our childhood and our parents so we all start telling stories. Then it came to my go; everyone was looking at me waiting for a story. My childhood stories contained two characters that I didn't want to talk about. I don't know how Harry got through it all, but I guess he never knew his parents as well as I did then they died.

"Um I don't want to talk about... you know...them."

I could feel the tears threatening to fall so I run out the carriage. It was nearly time for my patrol duty anyway. I start walking up the corridor when I feel an arm wrap around my waist. He lowers his head to whisper into my ear.

"You okay?" I nod but don't say anything. Lying is my weakness; I'm just not that good at it.

"Sometimes it's okay, not to be okay." I nod again. Words weren't needed; he knew I didn't want to discuss this subject. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and nodded. We walk up and down the train in near complete silence. A couple of times we bumped into other students but we weren't in the mood to cause trouble so we just said hi and walked passed. We stop outside the prefect's carriage to see only the 5th year prefects in. I guess they still find being a prefect cool; while the rest of us got bored. It's not that I don't feel honoured to be head girl, but now it doesn't seem as fun as it did in the beginning. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I got asked a very good question.

"Why did McGonagall even pick me as head boy? I mean everyone expected it to be Harry; he did save the world." I turn around to face my very good looking boyfriend.

"Exactly everyone expected it to be Harry, so she did the unexpected. Plus look at everyone; there's so much more house unity than ever before. It's exactly what McGonagall wanted and she knew the best way was to make a Gryffindor and a Slytherin head boy and girl." He nodded at my suggestion and continued to walk.

"Well I think our duties are over, want to head back to the others?" I think about it and nod. It's the closest Ron has been to 'friendly' in ages; I don't want to lose it again. We enter the carriage at the same time as Ginny decides to spring forward at Ron. Luckily Harry was quicker and grabbed her from around the waist. At this point Ginny was shouting at the top of her voice.

"Where is it!? You told me that I must have lost it, not that you stole it." Me and Harry manage to pull her down and we squish her between us so she can't get back up again.

"What happened?" I look up at Ginny and then at Ron who was giving me the death look. I guess he did something really bad.

"Ron here decided to steal my Holyhead Harpies Glynnis Griffiths signed poster," uh oh, no one messed with Ginny when it came to the Holyhead harpies.

"Ron why don't you just give it back." I thought my suggestion was a good one but according to Ron's death look times two, it wasn't.

"Exactly, just give it back and no one gets hurts." Draco, who was sitting on the other side of me, starts to chuckle at Ginny's comment. I guess he's never seen Ginny at those rare moments where she's really angry.

"Yeah, about that umm...-" I look at Ron. Oh gosh please don't say "...- I sold it." I look at Ginny is now fuming. She looks like if she's debating on trying to attack Ron or not. But me and Harry would be hard to beat. She takes a deep breath and composes herself.

"Watch out, I've got the whole holidays to come up with something." I could see genuine fear in Ron's eyes and so does everyone else as we all burst out laughing.

The rest of the trip went without much happening. When we arrived at King's cross everyone said bye and separated, well Neville, Luna did, the rest of us were going to the burrow. We find Mr and Mrs Weasley after about 15 minutes of looking for them. When we did find them a question came to my mind but Harry got there first.

"How are we getting to the burrow?"

"Harry dear we're going to 'the' house and then floo powder to the burrow."

"What and where is this house?" We all look at Draco who looked confused.

"You'll see," I wink and walk over and link arms with Ginny. We all start walking to the house that Harry technically owned, dragging along our trunks and pets. At least we all were wearing muggle clothes otherwise we would look quite funny.

After Sirius died, his will got put in place, and 12 Grimmauld place was officially Harry's. But because he was never there, he hired a house elf, called Bizzy to visit once a month and tidy up. Obviously I made him pay her, but apparently he was going to do that anyway.

It's also the house where the order used to meet. Not anymore of course apart from the occasional gatherings for fun. When we arrive everyone stays back while Harry goes to open the door.

"Why is everyone standing here, can't we go forward?"

"No Draco, only Harry can get through the wards unless the door is unlocked."

"Oh right." He nervously chuckled as if it was obvious and that he should have known. It's cute when he quietly laughs because he's nervous. The house looked exactly the same as before but this time we weren't greeted by a screaming portrait of Walburga Black. In fact all the portraits had been taken down. They had been replaced with ones of James, Lily, Sirius and some other people too.

Using floo powder we all, one by one, arrive at the burrow. It had its familiar warmth and cosiness. I could smell the food being cooked in the kitchen and feel the heat escaping from the fire. Once everyone was here, we all sorted out rooms and went to unpack. I was, as usual, sharing rooms with Ginny. Ron was sharing with Harry and George offered to share with Draco.

After everything we all sat down for dinner. At first Draco seemed all tense and nervous but after a while he seemed okay. I guess you would be nervous if you were in a room of people you didn't get along with over a year ago. As always the food was great and we all ate so much. Afterwards we sat in front of the fire and talked; updating Arthur and Molly on Hogwarts and how things are so far.

The following days were great. We went shopping for presents a couple of times. Everyone else also played a lot of quidditch. I didn't really join in at that part; flying has never really been my strong point. Draco and Ginny made a really good team up against Harry and Ron. George would sometimes ref, or sometimes sit and watch with me, but never play. He still seems so hurt after Fred's death, it's really sad to watch.

However he seemed a little more George like when alongside Ginny he pulled off a prank on Ron.

_He walked out his room unaware of this new appearance; his green skin or his Draco-blonde hair. He was also unaware that two of his dearest siblings had charmed his gel and cream to change his appearance. He walked lazily to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. He heard a little giggle but chose to ignore it. He finished and lifted his head to see his face in the mirror._

"_GINNY!" Ginny entered the bathroom trying not to laugh._

"_Yes, my dear old brother." She had her most innocent smile on; it was a little too innocent. _

"_What did you do!"_

"_Nothing, I just charmed your gel and cream to help improve your looks. I think Lavender would love them." At the game of chase started. Ginny ran down the stairs and in the kitchen, Ron following closely behind. She ran around the table and stood on the opposite side to Ron. Ron calculated his chances of catching Ginny. They are very slim as Ginny was smaller and faster. At that moment George walked in._

"_Hey Ronnie, nice look."_

"_No its not, Ginny here thought it was funny to charm my gel and cream."_

"_I know; I helped her." Ron turned around to face George and charged at him. George however, like Ginny, was also very fast and maybe even faster than Ron. Ron chased George all around the living room but didn't realise he just ran into a trap; as George tackled him and Ginny quickly sat on him._

"_Get off me!"_

"_No can do Bro." Ron started squirming under Ginny so for extra measure George sat on him too. After a moment Ron stopped struggling. At that moment Draco came into the room. In between laughing he expressed his opinion._

"_You suit green a lot, you should have been in Slytherin! But I'm not sure about the hair. It's quite hard to pull it off, I'm just lucky that I can. " Ron went bright red._

"_Never would I be a filthy Slytherin!"_

"_We're not that dirty, most of us have at least two showers a day." Draco gave Ron a cheeky smile and walked out the room._

"_You guys did this on purpose!"_

"_Yup, and we won't let you go until you promise to buy me a new poster." _

"_Fine." Ginny and George got up._

"_Thanks." Ginny hugged Ron and left the room._

"_George how do I get it off?"_

"_I don't know," and with that he walked out the room too._

After Ron worked out how to get rid of his new look we decided to put up decorations. Me and Ginny were in charge of the tree while the boys did the rest. Ginny got a little too excited and put stuff on all over the tree while I went over it again and put it in order. At the end of it all the burrow looked like a grotto.

On Christmas eve Bill, Fluer ,baby Victoire, Charlie, Percy and his fiancé Audrey came. After about an hour of everyone cooing over Victoire, everyone sat down and talked till it was early morning on Christmas. We decided we should get some sleep and then open the presents and eat Christmas dinner.

After getting ready we all sat by the tree and sorted out which present was whose. I had five parcels sitting in my pile. I opened the biggest one first. It was a Weasley jumper from Molly. This year mine was blue. To Draco's surprise he received one too, a purple one. When he said thank you, molly pulled him in for a big hug that made Draco go red. The next biggest one was a scarf and hat from Ginny. It was really warm and woolly and the colour of emeralds.

The next one I opened was a book from Harry, an old muggle book called The hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien. From Luna I got a blue bracelet that had little sliver pixies hanging of it. And the smallest was left was very small. I opened it to reveal a red velvet box and inside was a silver heart necklace with an ongoing swirl in it. And right in the middle was a small turquoise gem.

"Want me to help you put it on?" I turn to be a smiling Draco. I nod and he carefully takes the necklace and fastens it around my neck.

"It's beautiful Draco, thank you. Do you like your present?" he lifts his hand to show me that he was wearing it. It was a ring shaped like a dragon. And it fit him perfectly, I was getting worked up in the shop on whether it would fit or not.

"I love it." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, and it was my turn to go red. He softly chuckled at my reaction and turned around to talk to Harry.

The feast was amazing. Once again Molly made awesome food, and she made my favourite pies. It was amazing. Half way through Victoire started crying so Fluer had to leave the table. And so a break on the food was commenced. We all went back into the living room. Draco started talking to Bill so I decided to talk to Ginny, George and Ron.

"Get over it Ron, it was only a joke." Ginny seemed annoyed.

"What's up guys?" they all look at me and George huffs a little.

"Ronnie here is still going on about the prank."

"Leave it Ron, it was only a joke." I smile, but I receive glares.

"You stay out of this."

"Ron forget it, it was only a bit of fun."

"I said stay up of it."

"Ron your being silly, I-"

"Shut up, you slimy mudblood!" the whole room went silent. His words felt like a slap across my face. Mudblood wasn't a word that Weasley's used, even though they are pureblooded. Ron turned the brightest shade of red he has ever turned. He looked guilty but didn't say sorry.

From across the room Draco comes over and stands next to me.

"What did you say to her?" He was shaking with anger. I remember a time when he called me a mudblood and Ron was standing up for me. Things really have changed.

"You heard what I said." From across the room I could hear Molly saying 'Ronald Weasley'. But before anyone else could do anything Draco lunged forward and made a swing for Ron, which he dodged. Draco then slammed him against the wall and punched his stomach. Ron tackled him down to the floor and went to punch his face. Draco however grabbed his hands and rolled sideways so he was on top. By this time Harry and George managed to grab Draco by the arms and pull him away. I run over and stood between them two. Draco shook away from Harry and George's grip and held onto my wrist. He pulled me out of the room and up the stairs.

"Go pack all your stuff." I nod and start to do as I was told. There was no arguing with Draco at this point. I chucked all my stuff into my trunk, which felt weird because I would usually organise it all neatly. Once I was done I went out the room and waited by the staircase for Draco. When he arrived he grabbed hold of my trunk and, what seemed effortlessly, carried them both down the stairs. I followed him all the way out of the burrow.

"Draco where are we going?"

"Just hold on." I wrap my arms around his arm. And after about 10 seconds I felt like someone was tugging at me from everyone direction. Luckily it wasn't my first time apparating so I was okay. After everything stopped and I felt steady I opened my eyes and in front of me was the Malfoy manor.

**what do you think? let me know**

**also as you know its Christmas soon so it holidays! wooo! so during the holidays i'm going to take a break which means i won't be uploading till after new year ;) xx**

**review please! they make me want to continue + plus if i get lots i might just upload the next chapter quicker**

**-themockingjayxx**

**p.s. if you don't like the story, don't read it... but please no mean reviews. i like people who suggest ways to improve the story but i don't like people who are plain mean :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n hey guys! Here's the next update, wooo! Um I made a mistake last time; I recently checked and Victorie isn't supposed to be born yet, but oh well. And also I was in a very lord of the rings mood when I wrote this, so yeah, you'll see what I mean later on. Any dream/flashback will be in **_**italics.**_**also i want to say thank you to smileyfaces123 who helped me a lot with this chapter, so a big big thank you to her! and make sure to check her out too**_  
_

I stepped into the dining room, and look around. The place had definitely changed; it was more colourful and less gloomy but that didn't stop the flashbacks.

"_Crucio!"_

_Bellatrix's half mad giggle filled the room. I writhed and flailed around while, what felt like, hundreds of hot knives repeatedly stabbed me all over my body. Pain surged through my body._

"_Where is it!?" _

"_I don't know!"_

"_Liar, Crucio!" I bit back my screams._

"_Tell me where it is!"_

"_I... don't...know." _

"_Urgh, you stupid mudblood! You WILL tell me where it is!" Waves of pain roll over me. I turn my head the other way, and see Narcissa and Draco standing in the corner. Both looking guilty and sad, but both standing still and showing no attempts of stopping this._

"_Argh, tell me! Crucio." I jerk upwards, and then slam back down again. Travelling up my throat and into my mouth I could feel and taste warm blood. I open my mouth and start choking. I turn on my side, and feel the blood dripping out my mouth. Silent tears falling down the whole time. _

My heart started beating faster. And my breaths quicken. My legs felt weak and shaking.

"Hermione."

"Hermione?"

My fingers and toes were numb so I couldn't feel Draco take my hand, but I could feel his other hand around my waist; holding me up. I close my eyes and take deep breaths.

"Oh Hermione dear, are you okay?" I open my eyes and nod at a very concerned looking Narcissa. Draco guides me to a chair and sits me down while Andromenda held out a glass of water for me. Tonks stood next to me, with one hand on my shoulder and the other carrying a very giggly Teddy who had decided to make his hair brown and curly.

"Can I go outside, I need some fresh air."

"Of course dear, Draco take her into the gardens." We slowly made our way to the back. The gardens are enormous. There were hedges, patches of grass and gravel filled paths everywhere making it seem like a maze. Beautiful flower beds appear every now and then, small trees, some with fruit and others without and right in the middle was a fountain with benches surrounding it.

The cool air and the sweet smell immediately took away any feeling of dizziness and weakness. I walk over to the fountain and take a seat.

"Feeling better?" I give a big grin to make my point and watch Draco chuckle and take a seat next to me.

"Hey, um I'm sorry about the nearly fainting part in there." I must have looked like a fool.

"It's not your fault. You've been through so much; I was actually surprised that you even agreed to come here." All of a sudden I could feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me closer to him. I rest my head against his shoulder.

"Hermione I'm sorry for what happened that day. I just stood there in that room, and didn't do anything. In my mind I tried coming up with ways I could get you out, but none of them would have worked. I could have at least tried though. I hated just having to stand there and watch, I could have tried." He sighed took a deep breath and carried on talking.

"I think it was that moment that everything changed. You have no idea how much respect you gained from me that day. The fact that you stayed strong and did what was right no matter what happened to you. I think it was that day too that I realised that I had feelings for you." He turned to look at me. I couldn't think of anything to say and the atmosphere was already too gloomy for Christmas.

"Alright come on, we better go in, otherwise you mum will think I had a panic attack and died." I laugh and stand up and pull Draco up too.

"Please Hermione, those types of jokes aren't funny." What type of jokes? I give him a questioning look.

"You know, the ones about you dead..." I just sigh.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I drag him inside before he could say anything else.

After we got in, and after I was interrogated to make sure I was feeling okay, we sat down, talked and eat some food. I was a surprise to see Andromenda, Tonks and Teddy here, but it was a nice surprise. Teddy seemed to love being held by different people, but refused to leave Draco after changing his hair to match Draco's.

We carried on talking for hours and would have talked for more if Teddy hadn't fallen on Draco, causing Tonks to leave with Teddy and go to bed. After that Narcissa and Andromenda decided to go for walk together, leaving me and Draco.

"Alright I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Can't say, otherwise it won't be a surprise." He put his hands on my shoulders and guided me through a couple of rooms, and down some stairs. He opened the door to reveal a large kitchen and five house elves standing in a line looking up at us. At first I felt angry; Draco knew how I felt about enslaving elves. But then I notice the clothes they are wearing. The three girls in pretty dresses, and the two boys in shirts and trousers. This meant they were free. He better be paying them and giving them holidays!

"Oooo Mizz Hermione. Wes pleased to meets you!"

"Yes, yes, wes very pleased."

"Did mizz Hermione like the food wes prepared?"

"Look Mizz Hermione wes made yous pies! Chicken pies, beef pies! Master Draco tolds us yous likes pie. Please will Mizz Hermione eat some?"

"Dobby has tolds us all abouts yous, and hows yous are very kinds to us house elves."

"Please mizz Hermione, eat some pie."

They sat me down and served me pie while I talked to them. Their names were Frodo, Gimli, Arwen, Eowyn and Galadriel. They get a new pair of clothes every month; they get paid 2 Galleons a week and they get 4 days off every month.

"Wes try and bargain down, but Master Draco too kinds."

"Aw well you deserve it. And the pies are amazing. Anyway I should go now, see you tomorrow."

"Yous wills come see us tomorrows as well!?"

"Yes sure."

We walk out the kitchen and I follow Draco as we make our way to my room. He points out all the rooms, and anything I would want to know about them.

"And this room in the library." I let out a loud gasp.

"Can we please, please, please go in there!?"

"Now? It's really late, and you've had a long day. We can come back tomorrow." I whirl around to face him. He wore a smirk; knowing fully well I won't take no for an answer.

"No. We're going now."

He opened the doors revealing shelf after shelf filled with books. Everything we perfect, even the smell. I run and can't help but squeal. I look around the room and take in the scene.

"There are so many books! You could give Hogwarts a run for their money."

"A run for what?"

"Nothing, just a muggle saying." I walk up to the closest shelf and look around the piles of book until. I come across a book that I've wanted to read for ages.

"You have 'the white wizard'! I've wanted to read that for ages. It's a kiddy story but still."

"I love that book too. It's this story about this wizard called Gangalf right? Yeah my mum used to read it to me when I was small. Then I read it myself a couple of times after that."

"So can I read it?"

"Yeah sure, now put it down and let's go."

"Why can't I just take this with me?"

"Because if you did, you would end up reading it tonight and not actually sleep."

"But-"

"No buts or ifs. Let's go." I sigh and put down the book. I wasn't going to win this one. I walk out the library dreaming of how I could be reading the book now.

"Come on; let's get you to your room." He takes me by the shoulders and steers to along to my room.

It had teal coloured walls, curtains and furniture. Everything looked expensive and posh. The wooden desk and chairs while a muddy brown, and at the top was a small but pretty chandelier. And by my bed was my trunk.

"Well the towels and stuff are in the bathroom. If there's anything you need just tell someone, and yeah that's it."

"Okay thanks. Night."

"Night? I'm not going anywhere until I get a goodnight kiss." He put on his all so famous Malfoy smirk and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine." And before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body. His taste was intoxicating, making my knees give way and I collapsed into him. He smiled into the kiss and I could help smile back. His tongue touched my lips begging for entrance but I pull out of his arms.

"I'm not that easy to get." I said with a flirtatious wink.

"But-"

"No buts or ifs." With another wink I walking into the bathroom leaving Draco open mouthed and staring behind me.

That night I had nightmares. Long painful nightmares.

**sooo? what do you think? i quite like Tonks so she's alive and well...**

**you see what i mean about being in a lord of the rings mood? ;)**

**and one last thing... pppllleeaaassseee review? :)**

**-themockingjayxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys... sorry for the long wait, I've had exams, my parents were away and i kind of got addicted to assassins creed... sorry.**

******this was kind of a filler because i wanted to apologise for the long wait so i wrote a short chapter and posted it.**

**anyways i'm kinda getting bored of this story so within the next couple of chapters i'm going to wrap it up, but that doesn't mean it's going to be any less interesting. the main twist in the plot (revealed in the summary) will occur and another one that I've kept hidden. also i will write an epilogue about Draco and hermione's life after hogwarts.- so yeah enjoy ;) oh and sorry that its short**

_I slumped down into my chair, still shivering from the pain._

"_Crucio!" I shook about, trying not to scream._

"_Want to try again?" I look up at the face of Bellatrix, her lips forming a twisted smile._

"_No...please." I lower my head and close my eyes, tears threatening to spill._

"_Ok so how about we try on someone else?" I lift my head and there they were, tied up to their own chairs, gagged up and wide-eyed. Harry, Ron and Draco._

"_Noooo leave them alone! Hurt me, not them! Please..." I wriggle around on my chair trying to get the rope to loosen, but it wouldn't work._

"_Let's start with the red head." She inched closer to Ron, the same twisted smile still on her face._

"_No please!" Bellatrix made a sudden slashing movement with her wand and a purple flame shot out at Ron aimed right at his chest. It's the curse Dolohov used on me before._

"_Please! Don't hurt him!" At first Ron didn't react but then started violently shaking and giving out random cries of pain. After a moment or two Bellatrix gave up._

"_Well that was boring, why don't we move along to the-boy-was-refuses-to-die!?"_

"_No leave Harry alone!" ignoring my cries she did the same thing to Harry, who crumpled up into his chair and just faded away. He sat back lifelessly staring into the tension filled air._

"_Still boring... why don't I move on to my favourite little nephew huh?"_

"_Please...don't." Nothing else came out; I didn't have the energy to beg._

"_Hello Draco, it's me, aunt Bella. Your little mudblood friend here won't tell me what I need to know, and guess who is going to pay for it? Hhumm? Yup that's right, you!"_

"_Crucio!" Draco's body shook around, while he screamed out in pain. His eyes radiating this pain, it tore at my heart strings._

"_No! Please no! Leave him alone! NOOOOO!"_

"Hermione! Hermione wake up!" My eyes flick open.

"Oh my gosh Draco are you okay? What happened? Where is she? Where's Ron and Harry?"

"Shh it's okay, it was only a dream." He sat down and pulled me onto him. I leaned into his body resting my head on his toned chest. He wrapped one hand around me and the other was stroking my hair.

Slowly my senses came back to me and I realised he was murmuring something. Then it turned into humming and finally I realised he was singing.

"I won't give up on us,

Even if the skies get rough,

I'm giving you all my love,

I'm still looking up.

Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts

We got yeah we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what i got, and what I'm not

And who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

I'm still looking up" I couldn't recognise the song but it was soothing and slowly I feel back to sleep again. This time I had a dreamless sleep.

The rest of the holidays I spent reading, just generally talking to everyone, visiting the house-elves. Boxing day Harry and Ginny visited to see if I was okay and to apologise for what Ron said which was sweet of them but unnecessary. The nightmares came a few nights and each time Draco came and sang the same song to me. And before I knew it, it was time to head back to Hogwarts.

We all put our trunks away and sat down waiting for the train to start. In my carriage there was Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco. Luna and Neville were sitting with Ron and lavender and Theo had gone to find and hopefully sit with Daphne Greengrass.

We sat and talked about our holidays and other things in general while the train made its way toward Hogwarts.

"I'm so hungry," Blaise wailed, pouting at Pansy to see if she would go and buy him something.

"Get it yourself; you're so lazy Blaise." I wanted some cauldron cakes anyway so I volunteer.

"I'll go get you something Blaise, don't worry."

"Cheers Hermione! See at least someone's nice." He glared at Pansy and then gave me a beaming smile.

"No Hermione, he can get up himself."

"No I want some cauldron cakes anyway. Anyone else want something?" Everyone shook their heads while I got some money of Blaise for his food.

I walk out the carriage and along the corridor till I find the trolley lady and ask for some cakes, chocolate frogs, and fizzy serpents. That's when Ron came out his carriage. I quickly take my stuff and start to walk back.

"Wait Hermione." I take a deep breath and turn around.

"Yes Ron." He quickly paid for his sweets and hurried over.

"Hermione, I ,I ,I just want to apologise. What I said was wrong; I was just angry. I was angry because I knew I was wrong and you were right but I couldn't bring myself to admitting it. The whole time I over reacted to everything you said and did because well... I don't know. I was just being stupid. I'm sorry Hermione, could you forgive me?" His face was a flustered red by the time he finished talking but I was too happy to even make fun out of him. I put everything on a ledge nearby and pulled him in for a hug.

"Aw Ron I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too 'mione." I smile at the use of my nickname.

"Whey! Happy reunion. Finally managed to apologise I see Weasley, though you could get your hands off her now." Ron just turned red and glared at Draco.

"Draco be nice!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry Weasley."

"I'm sorry too Malfoy, especially for the cutting part," Ron said gesturing to Draco's arm.

"Alright alright, don't get too mushy over me; I know I'm irresistible but still, I'm taken." Draco smirked and took my hand.

"See you around Weasley." And we walked back to our carriage, and the whole time I was thinking that I've got my best friend back. I was so happy and lost in my thoughts that it took a very irritated and hungry Blaise to make me realise that I forgot to bring the food.

**what do you think?**

**to be sly and sneaking i'm going to send sneak peaks of the upcoming events to reviewers, so yeah get reviewing! they make me smile ;) **

**oh and i don't own the song... it's i won't give up by Jason mraz... love it!**

**-themockingjayxx**

**p.s. check out my other stories if you enjoy this one **


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys, heres the next chapter... just a warning, there is some swear words at the end of this chapter, so skip if you want, i'll just add a intro in the next chapter :) - enjoy x**

Life was going great; I finally got my best friend back which resulted in me, Harry and Ron spending a lot of time together just like the old days. Life was returning back to normal, no worrying or adventures for once. All I had to do was go to lessons, do homework, watch quidditch practises (for both Gryffindor and Slytherin) and matches and just live life.

Speaking of homework, I need to get back to my herbology essay. I find more ink in my bag, dip my quill in the pot and start writing about how dragon dung is a good fertiliser and why. I should try finding another book, but I can't be asked to go back to the other side of the library, plus I know all of it anyway.

"Hey Hermione, mind if I sit here?" I look at Blaise and shake my head.

"Cheers."

"No worries." We both put our heads down and do our homework.

"Are you doing the herbology essay?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see what you've written?"

"Yeah sure," I finish the sentence I was writing and give my paper over to Blaise. He takes it and scans through it, his face getting more worried the further down he read.

"Damn! I did it wrong; I thought we had to right about mooncalf dung!" I laugh and shake my head.

"Don't worry Blaise, it's due next week, you've got plenty of time."

"Yeah but that means I have to do all my research again." He sighs and starts to lightly bang his head on the table.

"Calm down, you can copy some of my mine but not all okay? And don't copy it word for word, or I'll kill you, then we'll get a detention so Sprout will kill both of us and then you be double dead."

"Thanks!" He reached over hugged me and stole some of my spare parchment. I just raise my eyebrows and then take out my book. After reading about five pages I look up to see Blaise scribbling furiously onto his parchment, it's quite a funny sight. I silently laugh and think about how close we have become, he's practically like a brother. I smile and lift up my book again.

"Hi guys." Draco walks over and sits down next to me. I murmur a hi and so does Blaise before we both return to what we were doing before. I carry on reading when Draco takes my hand and starts rubbing circles into my palm. I look up at him and smile before continuing to read my book. But obviously that much attention wasn't enough for him. So he shuffled closer so I was squashed between the wall and Draco.

Still not getting what he wanted from me he placed his hand on my right knee and rubbed it. It tingled but I wasn't going to give in anytime soon. He slowly worked his way higher up my leg until it was right at the top of my thigh. I sigh and pushed his hand off. Once again his placed his hand on my knee but this time on my left knee so that his arm was wrapped around my back.

Once again he made his hand travel upwards but this time his stopped at my hip. For a moment it didn't move so I thought it was going to stay there. However I was wrong. He slid his hand under my shirt so his touched my bare skin. His hands sent a shiver up my body. Once again I push his hand off, and he places his hand back on my bare hip. It kept going unto Blaise chuckled and gave a little cough causing Draco to smirk. I look up at Blaise and blush making Draco's smirk grow wider. Blaise looked at the clock on the wall.

"Damn! Draco we're late; we were supposed to meet the team to discuss that new tactic of yours."

"Oh yeah, let's go." After planting a kiss on my cheek Draco ran out the library. And after giving me a hug Blaise collected his stuff and ran out too. I give out a small laugh and get back to my book.

I stroll down the corridor, swinging my bag from my shoulder. I slow down when I notice the portrait people were missing. Well until one popped out.

"They're in the classroom! Run!" and with that the knight ran away. Who was in the classroom? What? I grab my wand and open the door slowly revealing the woman that stars in my nightmares and her brother-in-law. They shouldn't be here! Bellatrix is supposed to be dead, and Lucius in Azkaban. Oh gosh, and here I am alone in a room with them.

"Expelliarmus!" my wand shot out my hand and was neatly caught by Lucius. Damn! I should have reacted quicker. Bellatrix slowly walked towards me, the same twisted smile on her face as the one in my nightmares.

"Long time no see huh? I was hoping I would see you again; I never really got enough pleasure out of our little heart to heart at the manor." I mustered my Gryffindor courage up.

"What do you want?"

"Um freedom, the world to be like the dark lord wanted it, and I want my little nephew back like he was."

"Draco has changed, and he's changed for the better! Shame you can't too." I spat it out. This seemed to annoy Lucius.

"He hasn't changed! You've just poisoned him with your dirty little games, just like you did to my wife. I'm going to pay her a visit afterwards, but right now I'm going to deal with you. Erife!" he pointed his wand at me, and I suddenly fell down. My skin was burning, as if I was surrounded by fire.

"You took my son away from me! He witnessed against me because you poisoned him against me! Do you know what he said to me, he said, 'you'll never change! You've always been a coward, always doing what keeps you alive and protected! You brought me up to hate muggleborns, to hate their guts because they apparently have bad blood. But you, you have no heart! You're just a digusting filthy excuse of a human being. And guess who taught me that, Hermione did. A Muggleborn made me realise that Potter was right and you were wrong all this time.' That's what he said. He said that to me, his father. Someone who he adored all his life. I will make you pay Granger!" He waved his wand again, mouthing an incarnation, and suddenly the heat multiplied. I screamed and wrapped my arms around as if to shield myself from the non-existent flames.

In the background I could hear Bellatrix giggling, dancing around as if doing a victory dance. After a while it stopped, but my skin felt blistered and sore. I thought it was over, but I was proved wrong.

"Crucio!" This time my skin felt torn. Thousands of claws ripping at me, tearing at me. Then I heard the clicks and cracks. I felt bones in my arms, legs and even my ribs breaking. I screamed out once again in pain. This was surely how I was going to die. I couldn't take it anymore.

I heard the doors fling open and the pain dimmed down.

"Draco!"

"You fucking bastard!" I rolled myself over to see Draco, his wand trained towards Lucius and his eyes often flickering to me.

"Oi, watch your language."

"Just shut the fuck up you bitch."

"See what the mudblood had done, she's turned him away from us. Draco please listen, you're my son, I love you. I didn't mean what I said in the court, I was just angry. Listen to me, let's go now, I promise I will make it up to you. We can start again. I didn't mean it." Lucius sounded broken, he had truly lost what he loved.

"Yeah but I meant it when I said you were a fucking bastard!" At the same time the door on the other side of the room opened to reveal Harry. And then it turned into a full scale battle, spells flying everywhere.

The pain, it feels like too much. So easy just to let go, so easy. I close my eyes and let the darkness take over me.

**what do you think? review please?**

**-themockingjayxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**here is the last chapter guys! **

**i would like to dedicate it to, Jana (guest reviewer) who is one of my best friends in real life. she has helped me lot with this story and has reviewed every single chapter. also to smileyfaces123 who is another of my best friends, and has helped to write some of it. and lastly to my reviewers! they helped motivate myself into continuing this story!**

** enjoy xx oh and this is from draco's point of view**

I lift up the book, 'the white wizard', with one hand and hold her hand in the other. I rub circles into her palm, and look to see if anything changed. But it didn't, and it hasn't for the past 2 and a half weeks. I still remember everything to the littlest detail.

_*I look at Harry and laugh, he honestly thought that an ex-death eater would get accepted for an auror apprenticeship._

"_Harry no-one is going to want to work with me."_

"_Why not? Your clever, good at wand work and you know your spells."_

"_Yes, I'm also the son of a death-eater. And I am known to some to be an ex-death eater by will not force. Not even the ministry can convince everyone I'm innocent."_

"_You could at least apply, there's no harm in trying. What's the worst that can happen, you get rejected and you have to make it as an auror the normal way?"_

"_Okay fine." Harry smiled his triumphant smile. And that's when it happened as if it was waiting for us to finish our conversation. The portrait people started running towards our way, screaming and shouting. Then a knight came and stood in a portrait next to us._

"_They're here! And your stupid friend decided to go alone!"_

"_Who's here? And who went? What?" I was starting to panic, what if it's Hermione!?_

"_Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange! They're in the spare classroom by Flitwick's. And that Granger girl went into the room alone, stupid girl!" and with that the knight ran. For a second I was too shocked to think let alone act._

"_Come on Draco!" I ran after Harry towards the direction the people were running from. That's when we ran into Neville._

"_Neville go get McGonagall and tell her to get the order and come to the spare classroom next to Flitwick's." Neville quickly looked at Harry to confirm the orders I gave and then ran for it. We both continued till we were just around the corner._

"_Harry I'll take this entrance, you go around and enter on the other side. Only come in about half a minute after me, okay?" Harry nodded and took his wand out his pocket and I do the same. I walk up to the door and take a deep breath before opening it._

_There on the ground crying out in pain was Hermione, instantly I felt the urge to rush to her side but I couldn't. I have to be logical and rational._

_But my anger got the better of me, and within seconds I started sending curses their way. Harry burst in just as I was sending the first curse, and that's when it turned into a full scale war zone. I was duelling my Father and Harry with Aunt Bella. No forget that, they aren't family. No they are just some random Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange._

_By the time we got both of them in a full body bind, McGonagall along with Tonks, Neville, Kingsley, George Weasley and another Weasley came in. I quickly ran over to Hermione, her pulse was weak and she was hardly breathing. I scooped her up and ran towards the hospital wing, with Harry and George in my pursuit. When we arrived I placed her on the bed while Harry went to get Madame Promfrey.*_

And here she is now, still in the same bed. I sigh and start reading the book out loud. I was about 7 pages down when I felt her hand move, I look down at her but she looked the same. Her body was in the same position. I go back to reading the story. I feel her stir, I snap my head towards her to see her eyes open, her mouth moving as if to try and say something.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll be right back." I gentle put down her hand and the book, and run over to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"She's awake!" She gets up and follows me back to Hermione. I stand next to her stroking her hair.

"Mr. Malfoy I need to run a couple of tests, why don't you go and get some of your friends, I don't usually like lots of visitors but in this case I believe it's for the best." I nod and run off towards the dungeons. It's a Saturday evening so most people would be in their common rooms. I run in, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, including Pansy's, Blaise's and Theo's.

"Guys, she's awake!" They immediately run over, wide grins on their faces.

"You go over to see her, while I get the rest of the people." I then run over to the Gryffindor dorms. Being head boy I was let in straight way, however the looks I got inside the common room weren't pleasant. Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny looked over at me.

"She's awake." That's all that was needed; they ran towards me with even wider grins on their faces. After Ginny and Harry gave me a hug, we all walked out the common room. The rest of the common caught the gist of what was happening. The events that occurred spread like a wildfire throughout the school.

"Wait." We all turn to look at Neville.

"You guys go, I'll go and get Luna." After a pretty much silent agreement, we all run back to the hospital wing.

Madam Promfrey had just finished checking over Hermione.

"Don't all crowd around her, and try not to make her speak too much. She's still weak from the injuries." We all nod and edge a little closer to her, well everyone apart from me. I walk over and take a sit on the chair next to her bed.

"Hey Hermione." I whisper, scared to hurt her in such a fragile state.

"Hi." Her voice was croaking and hoarse. I let out the breath I had been holding and return to the smile that I wore since she woke up.

"What happened to me?"

"6 broken bones, sore and blistered skin and internal bleeding. You are one lucky girl Hermione Granger." I watch as her lips form the smile I have grown to love.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Two and a half weeks."

"Wow."

"Yeah wow." For a moment we don't say anything. Then I got kicked out the seat and got replaced by Harry, then Ron, then everyone else one by one. After everyone caught up with each other, slowly they left. I take my seat next to her again.

"Draco, I was just wondering how-"

"They got here?" She nods and keeps quiet; waiting for my answer.

"Well you know how Bellatrix went missing, and was never found. They presumed her dead, however she wasn't. She then lived in the shadows keeping an eye on everything. She found out about the trail, and saw that me and mother have changed. Then it turns out she was going to visit mother on Christmas but she saw me and you together. Then she made the plan to break fath... Lucius out of jail. She managed to convince the dementors to let Lucius go. Then they made their way over here. "

I looked at her to see her reaction; her face was emotionless and she just nodded.

"After the order took them away, they got put away in a temporary prison in the ministry. Then their trials resulted in the dementor's kiss."

"I'm tired Draco, can I go to sleep?" I nodded and start stroking her hair. I watch her slowly fall asleep. For the first time since the incident, I leave the room without someone else being with her apart from Pomfrey. I usually only leave for less than an hour. I walk to the heads' dorm and head straight for the shower.

After what seems like hours I dry myself off and pull on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. That's when my eyes fell on my trunk, making me think about a certain object in there. I open the trunk and look around till I found it. I close the trunk with the object in my hand. I sit down on my bed and look at it.

Is it time? Am I ready? Is she ready? Will she reject me? Is it too early? Does she love me enough? Do I love her enough?

With the question drifting in and out, I place it on my desk and go to bed. The only question I could answer is 'Do I love her enough?'

Yes.

It's been a week since she woke up, however she was still in the hospital wing. Her injuries did a lot of damage but she was slowly recovering. I should wait till she's properly recovered but I can't! The more I wait the more nervous and doubtful I get. I fidget around with the object. I look out the window to reveal a sunny but slightly cold afternoon. It's the 4th of February, and a surprisingly nice day. I take once last look outside and place the object in my pocket and leave the dorm.

I walk into the room; Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a book. But this time I head over to Pomfrey's office. I Stand at the doorway and lightly cough to get her attention.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I would like to take Hermione for a walk."

"She's taken her daily walk, and even though she is recovering I don't want to over work her."

"But-"

"Whatever it is you have planned is not an excuse."

"But this is a good excuse."

"What!" I could see her getting impatient, so I take out the object and show her. Without words being said she understood my motives and smiled.

"Okay but not too long, it's cold and I don't want her getting anymore ill," she said in a fake annoyed voice.

I smile back and walk out of her office and over to Hermione. This is it, I can do this...

"Hey Draco."

"Hi. Um do you want to come on a walk with me?" Deep breaths.

"Um I don't think Pomfrey will allow it."

"I've already asked her; she said yes." More deep breaths.

"Oh um, sure." She smiled as I help her up, one of my arms around her waist the other hold her hand. We walk silently till we reach the lake. Luckily there was a free bench under a tree. I gently sit her down and sit down next to her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Deep breaths... usually I'm good under pressure but this was different.

"How did you know I needed to talk to you?"

"I just know." She said with a wink and a smile. I look at her eyes; they're brown with hints of gold. That was all it took to fill myself with courage again.

"Hermione we've been together for 5 months and 19 days?" She quickly calculated it and nodded the same smile on her face.

"It could be considered a short time compared to the rest of our lives, but it's been an amazing time. You were always there for me, and you changed me for the better. You made me realised all my father ever said was bull crap. You stuck with me, throughout it all even when I was being difficult. Hermione you are a sweet, kind, clever, funny and strong women. After the recent events I realised just how much it would affect me if you left me. I don't think I could survive."

I took once last deep breath before kneeling onto the ground before her. As she realised what I was about to do, her face expressed shock which slowly turned into a smile. Tears welling up in her eyes and I took it as a good sign. I take out the small velvet box from the pocket to reveal a ring in it. It was a silver ring, a band of diamonds in the middle. And right on top was a small purple gem.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you very much. I promise to give you everything you've ever wanted, to protect you and never let anything hurt you and I promise to love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

There was silence for ten whole seconds. Now you must to be thinking that it's not very long, but imagine asking someone the most important question ever then waiting ten seconds till you got a reply.

"Yes." It took a couple of seconds to register what just happened but when it did sink in, it felt amazing! My lips formed the widest grin possible, and I climbed onto the bench and pulled her in for a hug. I took her hand and gently slipped on the ring. I look at her face; she was smiling and tears were falling down her face.

I gently lower my head and place my lips on hers. I pulled her in closer, getting her as close to me as possible. I don't know how long our lips were locked, but it wasn't enough. But I pulled away and kissed her forehead when I noticed her shivering slightly.

"Come on, we should get inside. Pomfrey is going to kill me." We slowly make our way inside.

How we were going to explain this relationship to the world I have no idea. Only Hogwarts and family knew, not the public who thought of Hermione was a wartime heroine and me as the forever evil villain. How will I explain to our child about my past? I thought about it for a moment then left it. As long as I have Hermione, I don't need to worry. We have each other, and that's all I need.

So that is the end of our story, well technically just the beginning.

**that's it forks, oh apart from an epilogue that i will upload soon**

**hope you enjoyed this story, i know i enjoyed writing it. this was my first ever fanfiction, and my first every multichapter.**

**i would really appreciate a review, just to let me know what you think of it.**

**-themockingjayxx**

**p.s. i have plenty of other stories ;)**


	15. epilogue

**Here you go guys, the epilogue :) enjoy x**

The after story...

Once they graduated, things got a little bit hectic. For Hermione she needed a job, which she found quite easily. Hermione Granger was officially, Healer Hermione Granger. Also she was chief advisor for the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. And almost immediately made a law to make sure all elves were free, and only worked with pay.  
Draco on the other hand didn't get the auror apprenticeship and therefore had to train for 6 months and then take a whole bunch of exams and physical tests, which he passed with flying colours.  
For living arrangements, they bought a flat in wizarding London. It was spacious, for the likes of Draco, yet homey for the likes of Hermione.  
After 4 years, at the age of 23 they decided to get married. The wedding would take place on the 17th of August, at the shell cottage on the white and glorious beach. However the wedding had an unexpected twist where two characters made their re-entry.

* * *

* It was 3 weeks before the wedding, when the bride along with the groom was out to order some flowers.  
"Hermione?" the voice was slow and uncertain. Hermione turned around only to look into the honey brown eyes of her mother. First Hermione wasn't sure how to react; she shouldn't be able to recognise her! While the two women stood there frozen, their respective partners came to see what was wrong. Mr. Granger stood there staring too, while Draco stood there confused. Who were these people?  
"Mum? Dad. Ummm..." Draco flicked his head to Hermione then her parents. Mrs. Granger burst out crying and ran over to Hermione to pull her in for an enormous hug. A few seconds after Mr. Granger came over too and took the two most important girls in his life, into his arms. Feeling a little shocked and confused Draco started to walk away.  
"I'll just give you guys a moment."  
He didn't have to give them a moment; they spent the whole day together. Mrs. Granger made, literally dragged, them go to their house. Still a little confused to why there was a blonde haired boy with Hermione; she knew Harry and Ron but who was he?  
As they settled down on the sofas Hermione realised she hadn't introduced Draco to them.  
"Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet my fiancé; we're getting married on the 17th-"  
"What!"  
"Wow Hermione! You are only 17!"  
"No mum, I'm 23. I was 17 when I placed that memory spell on you."  
"Oh."  
"Talking about memory spells, you are never to do anything like that on your parent ever again Hermione Jean Granger." Mr. Granger looked at his all grown up daughter. She only did what she thought was right, but she was wrong and therefore should never ever make that mistake again.  
"I promise. I just thought it was the best just in case." Mr and Mrs. Granger nodded and turned to Draco.  
"So what's your name dear."  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
Mr. Granger's grew wide while Mrs. Granger stared open mouth. Mr. Granger was the first to act.  
"Hermione can we speak to you in the hall."  
"Sure."  
As soon as Hermione shut the door, her parents pounced on her.  
"Hermione! How? This was the boy you used to rant about 24/7."  
"You even cried once or twice because of him."  
"How did this happen?"  
"Whoa, whoa... Calm down."  
"How can I calm down? This boy hurt my daughter way too many times! Oh my gosh, honey what happens if that boy put a spell on our Hermione to control her?" Mr Granger stood there working himself up.  
"What was it called imp, impe, imp..."  
"Imperius curse! And no Draco hasn't put an Imperius curse on me."  
"How do you know honey?"  
"Because one I wouldn't be able to talk about it and two I know to fight it."  
"Ooh."  
"Please mum, dad; he's changed. Just give him a chance. For me." the two older Grangers nodded their head.*

* * *

And they did give Draco a chance. Mrs. Granger straightway fell for his impeccable manners, gentleman like behaviour and his oh so wonderful charm. However Mr. Granger at first tried to remain distant; his boy hurt Hermione. But it occurred to him, as he watched the blonde make his daughter laugh and blush, that he loved her; he could see it in the blonde's eyes. Plus Draco had impressed him with his knowledge on rugby; Mr. Granger's favourite sport.

And before you knew it, it was the day of the wedding.

The bridesmaids got ready in their powder blue dresses. They were strapless, flowy and full length. It had a gold belt under the bust. The usher's wore tuxedos and ties matching the powder blue of the bridesmaid dresses. The groom wore a different tuxedo and a tie to match the off-white of the bride's dress.

And finally the bride. The dress was off-white and strapless. It had small glittery sequins at the top, becoming less visibly as you went down. It had tight ruffles starting at the hip, which became looser, the further down it went. Leaving a small train to trail behind the stunning dress and the even more stunning bride, who wore natural based makeup and a tiara in her curled messy updo.

* * *

*Mr. Granger took Hermione's arm and held it on his, looking over to their destination. They slowly and steadily walked behind the bridesmaids, in time to the soft sound of A thousand years by Christina Perri. They walked up the aisle made out of sand, which had pots of powder blue roses on either side, and towards the circular platform where the priest and Draco stood, powder blue material draping down from the middle to the edge. Blaise, Harry and Theo standing behind Draco, and Luna, Pansy and Ginny stand on the other side.

Hermione look up at Draco and caught his eye, and in return received a wink and thumbs up causing her to blush and look down at the bunch of powder blue roses and white calla lilies, shaped like a teardrop in her hand.

As they reached the end of the aisle, they waited a few seconds for the music to end before Mr. Granger kissed Hermione on the forehead and placed her hand with Draco's. As the bride and groom looked into each other's eyes and smiled, you could hear two mothers start crying. Both of them watching their only child start a new life.

And before you knew it, those important questions arrived.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy wish to take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger wish to take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Well then without further ado I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Draco looked at Mrs. Hermione Malfoy before quietly whispering so that only she could hear.

"My pleasure."

* * *

That day was perfect. Everyone danced together, even little Victoire and Teddy, they were the cutest together. Harry twirled around his pregnant wife happily; his dream to have a happy family coming true. Ron held his fiancé close to him; she was all he's ever wanted. He lowered his head and whispered something into her ear causing Lavender to blush. Blaise took hold of Pansy's hand and led her onto the dance floor, wrapping one arm around her small figure the other tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Theo and Daphne stood there gently swaying to soft music, their arms wrapped around each other and Daphne's head resting against his chest. Luna and Neville weren't dancing; instead they were taking a walk on the beach, their arms links.

And in the middle of it all was Draco and Hermione, Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist while Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Hermione looked into those icy blue eyes she had fallen for.

"You look absolutely beautiful you know." Hermione just looked down and blushed, even after the million times he's complimented her, and he still manages to make her feel all gushed.

"You don't look that bad yourself." Draco raised one eyebrow.

" I don't look 'that bad'. Is that it?" Hermione looked up at him, determined not to get flustered.

"What would you like me to say then?" She said with a little quirk.

"Hot or dashing or simply so damn sexy?"

"How about hot and dashing and so damn sexy?"

"Much better." Draco put on a smirk before kissing his wife on the lips causing shivers to run down his spine.*

* * *

Now our favourite couple are living in a four bedroom house in the outskirts of London. It had a large dining room, two living rooms, a library, a conservatory and a large garden. This is what they had called home for 8 years. They moved here just after they had their second child. That's right children! Two absolutely gorgeous children.

They have a 13 year old boy whose name is Scorpius Orion Malfoy, and an 8 year old daughter named Rose Ann Malfoy. Scoripus looked just like Draco; the same blonde hair and icy blue eyes but had the brain power of Hermione putting him in Ravenclaw. And Rose, well let's say she's 100% Slytherin and a totally daddy's girl, with the thick brown curls and golden brown eyes from Hermione. This was the complete Malfoy family.

*Draco and Hermione both sat down to eat their breakfast.

" Hey honey, Scorpius wrote us a letter."

"Go on then, open it."

_Dear Mum and Dad _

("Why does the mum always go first!" "Shh Draco, just read it" "Okay okay")

_Sorry I haven't wrote in months, I've just been really busy with everything. Guess what dad; I'm officially the new ravenclaw seeker. I guess I did get something from you, not just your looks._

("That's my boy! Seeker and only in second year. Wait he's saying that as if my looks are a bad thing." "No he's not, just shhh and read")

_Thanks for the study timetable mum; it's really helping. I've already started revising, like you say mum, it's never too early to start revising._

_Um can Albus and Alice come over during the holidays for a bit? Please? I'm sure Harry and Ginny won't mind, and Professor Longbottom and Luna... Please?_

_Anyways, tell Rosie I said 'Hi' and give her the fizzy serpents I bought her._

_Bye_

_Scorpius_

"Well that was short."

"Leave the boy alone, he's probably busy with quidditch practise." Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"No you're just hoping he is." She glared down at him trying to keep her face straight.

"Well there's nothing wrong with me wanted him to play quidditch."

"Yes there is; he won't be revising enough."

"It's only November! The boy's got 6 months till his exams, and it's not even OWLS."

"So?"

"So, it's all good."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." At that moment Rose ran into the room.

"Daddy! Look Scorp got me some serpents."

"Yes honey." Draco looked over at his daughter's eyes lighting up at the sight of her favourite sweets.

"Don't eat them all at once Rosie."

"Okay I promise." And with that Rose ran out the room with the serpents in her hand. Hermione just sighed fully well knowing that the serpents were going to go faster than a snitch. This was it, her happy family. And it was exactly what she imagined it to be, and if not the same, it was better. Hermione looked at her husband and smiled, receiving an equally happy smile in return.

"We got our happy family Draco."

"Yeah we did." He smiled before kissing her lips tenderly.*

* * *

Who would have guessed it; Draco and Hermione? An ex-death eater and a war time heroine. I would have never guessed it, never in a million years.


End file.
